THE MISSING LINK
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: There should be more genre categories-this includes humour as well. SG1 go to a welsh planet to save a girl who will be important in the future. PLEASE REVIEW!:-) COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

"Daniel.Daniel."  
  
Daniel felt a cool breeze play across his face.  
  
"Omar?" The young archaeologist rolled over on his leather couch, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"No! I'm not Omar."  
  
Daniel didn't recognise this voice. It was definitely female, quite young, sounds annoyed, weird accent. "K, give up. Who you?" He managed sleepily.  
  
"Open your eyes Space Monkey, maybe you'll remember."  
  
"Only Jack calls me Space Monkey." Daniel muttered opening his eyes a fraction, no light, strange, he was sure he left the light on last night. He opened his eyes all the way and groped around for his glasses.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get in here?" He sat up on the couch and waved his hands in front of him, "Where are you anyway?"  
  
Daniel felt another cool breeze as his glasses were slipped onto his face. "Close your eyes, I'm going to put the light on."  
  
The young Doctor scrunched his eyes up as the bright light filled the small space of his office. When finally he had adjusted to the glare he could make out a teenage girl sitting herself down on his worktop.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You really don't remember?" The girl started swinging her legs. "Ah well, descending does that to a person."  
  
" How..Wha.."  
  
"Don't interrupt, I was getting there." She scowled at him. "Okay, I have no name, I know you, you know me, I'm dead, no not ascended just plain dead."  
  
"You speak very fast for a dead person." He yawned and thought whether this could be some crazy dream due to lack of caffeine.  
  
"Danny, to you everyone speaks fast at this time in the morning, it's just 'cos you're late for your caffeine boost." She picked up a mug from the worktop and handed it to him, which he accepted and nursed until it was cool enough to drink.  
  
"Thanks, so why are you here and how exactly do I know you?"  
  
"Lets start with basics, I am from a planet you have called PX9-666." Daniel chocked on some coffee, "You can't be serious?"  
  
"Well it had to happen some time. Anyway, I have been dead for fifteen years, I was one of your years at the time, and yeah I know I've aged. It's complicated; I was allowed to grow so I could help my twin sister, but then you came to my planet to watch over her about a year and a bit ago. You left to go to a war of some kind on Aby..Aber.."  
  
"Abydos."  
  
"That's the one. You never came back so I had to find you to get you to come and help; she needs you to help her."  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
"Go to the planet and stop what's happening to her. Please Daniel, persuade Jack." Daniel looked into the girls' eyes and saw a pain that no sixteen year old dead or alive should feel.  
  
"I don't understand. What's happening to your sister?"  
  
"You'll find out when you get there!" the girl sighed and hopped of the worktop to sit next to him on the couch. "Please Daniel?"  
  
"This is pointless, Jack isn't going to agree to this, I mean I don't know anything about the planet or your people."  
  
"I can't tell you anymore, it's for you to discover by yourself. Just ask, okay?" The pleading in those beautiful grey eyes was enough to persuade anyone, especially a very understanding orphan by the name of Dr Daniel Jackson.  
  
"I'll try. I can't promise anything, you know what Jack is like." Taking a huge gulp of coffee. "Ychafi!" The girl spat and snatched the mug from his hands. "How can you drink this?"  
  
"Easily," he laughed and tried to grab it back. "What language is ychafi? It sounds like a variation of an ancient Celtic language. I haven't heard of it before."  
  
"Hey Danny slow down! Think more modern." She smiled. "Go tell Jack about PX9-666 and ask him what it means. You'll be grateful if you do, she's important."  
  
And with that she disappeared.  
  
Daniel was left sitting startled on his couch. As soon as he had taken in and processed whet had just happened he jumped off his backside and ran out of the room to go and see his CO.  
  
" Danny, I just can't see how this.I mean are you sure you weren't dreaming, knocked on the head or something, maybe alien devices. Lets face it Dan you have seen dead Gould before and got yourself admitted to the funny farm."  
  
"No Jack, this was real." Slamming his fists onto the desk. SG1 along with General Hammond were sitting around the table in the briefing room. "I swear I wasn't dreaming. General if we don't go to this planet and help this girl she could die or something, and it's entirely my fault! I couldn't live with myself if I didn't go and right my wrongs."  
  
"Look son," Hammonds strong Texas accent began, "We don't know any details of this planet, or exactly how much danger this one child is in. I am not willing to risk my premiere team for the sake of one girl."  
  
"Sir, this girl is important, I don't know how or why, I just know she is."  
  
"So Danny," The Colonel sat in the chair next to him swivelled to look into Daniel's eyes, "Do you even know what culture or if these people are friendly?"  
  
"No.not exactly." Daniel frowned. "Jack, what does ychafi mean?"  
  
"Yuck, disgusting, you disgust me etcetera"  
  
"Hmm, and what language is that?"  
  
"Welsh."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Daniel"  
  
"How do you know Welsh?"  
  
"Went there once."  
  
"Wales?"  
  
"No Danny, Kansas!"  
  
"So you went to Wales once and learnt the language, but you can't learn Gould which they speak on most of the planets we visit."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Daniel pushed his glasses up further onto his nose and put his head in his hands. "General, permission to at least send a probe to this planet, inhabited by descendants from Wales."  
  
"Alright son, Major Carter get a MALP ready to send to PX9-666."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Croeso I Cymru!" Jack smiled at his team exiting the gate after him.  
  
"Jack, just because you know a language that I don't, doesn't mean you have to show off."  
  
"Danny boy, we may very well need my talents here."  
  
"Colonel,"  
  
"Major?"  
  
"Um, how much Welsh do you actually know?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"How long did you stay in Wales?"  
  
"About a week. Okay, so I didn't learn it all then. I was in a POW camp in Iraq with about four Welsh Marines. They taught myself and Kowalski Welsh so the Iraqis wouldn't understand us."  
  
Teal'c walked up to the rest of SG1. "O'Neill, there appears to be no one in the vicinity." "Okay people, move out." He ordered taking point and walking towards a path through the trees surrounding the gate. 


	2. Mud and names

Disclaimer: Yes I know I forgot in the first chapter so here it is: I do not own Stargate SG-1, I never will (sniff, wipe tear from eye). It belongs to MGM and Gekko etc. I am just borrowing the characters; I swear I will put them back when I'm finished.  
  
Authors note: Yeah I forgot to do this as well in chapter 1! Please review this because it is my first fanfic ever. Please be nice because my brother laughed at my story and I am now mentally unstable, oh wait I was already. Never mind! Please review and be nice. Ta xxx  
  
THE MISSING LINK  
  
Mud and names.  
  
"So Daniel, what exactly do you know about this kid we're looking for?" Asked the Colonel.  
  
SG1 were following a muddy path through an overgrown forest. Jack was at the front with Daniel, leaving Teal'c and Sam to bring up the rear.  
  
The young archaeologist tried to step over a large puddle, under estimating its size he landed on his butt with a splash and a yelp. The colonel turned round to pull him up and landed face first in the mud. Major Carter burst into a fit of giggles at the two grown men looking like a pair of five year olds, while Teal'c raised an eyebrow and pulled them both up onto their feet.  
  
"I thought I warned you about giggling Major."  
  
"Yes Sir." She smiled trying to suppress a giggle; failing miserably it turned into a snort, which set her off again.  
  
"Why do I bother?" He asked the air. He turned and set off towards their intended destination, Daniel in tow. "So Daniel."  
  
"Not a lot, she's about sixteen and apparently very important for us."  
  
"So you know nothing."  
  
"Yes Jack, I know nothing. Happy?" Daniel shook his head. "It's not that I don't know, it's that I can't remember."  
  
"Yeah, but you can't hardly remember anything when you were all glowey."  
  
"Is that even a word?" Asked Sam catching up with them.  
  
"I do not believe so MajorCarter."  
  
"It is now, kay?"  
  
"If you say so." Smiled Daniel.  
  
"What is this, pick on the Colonel day?"  
  
"It would seem that way O'Neill."  
  
"Thanks T, you're a great he." Jack tensed; he had a prickly feeling on his neck. Pulling his P-90 into a more defensive position he motioned for Jackson to get behind him and for Carter to stay behind Daniel. Teal'c had also sensed someone watching them and had charged his staff weapon.  
  
"Danny, tell me about this ghost thingy." He said walking forward slowly.  
  
"Well she wasn't exactly a ghost, she could hold stuff and breathe. She wasn't ascended either."  
  
"So, kind of a living dead person?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda. She said she could age as well."  
  
"How is that possible? It's amazing, but how?" Asked Major Carter scanning the area.  
  
"Not a clue!"  
  
All of SG1 jumped as a figure appeared in front of them.  
  
"Say, Daniel, was this ghost about 5'4", light brown hair, standing in front of us?"  
  
"Yep, that would be about right."  
  
"Hey, I'm 5'4" and a half."  
  
"So sorry, that half makes all the difference." Teased Jack.  
  
"Yeah, funny. As a matter of fact it does when you're all 5'9" plus." The girl stepped forward and stuck her tongue out at him. "You made it then."  
  
"Yeah, umm can we give you a name? Otherwise it's a bit weird." Daniel pushed his glasses up further onto his nose.  
  
"I don't see why, but sure, just not anything sickly sweet."  
  
"How 'bout Bob?"  
  
"Colonel, I don't think that's appropriate for a girl."  
  
"Yes Major, maybe you have another idea?"  
  
"Uh, I can think of loads of girls names."  
  
"MajorCarter, would it not be wise to chose a name that means something suitable for the child?"  
  
"How do you mean Teal'c?" Asked Daniel ignoring the girls' protests that she wasn't a child.  
  
"On Chulak we give our children names to live up to. Perhaps we should chose a name that means love, it would seem she does love her sister very much. Maybe a Welsh name."  
  
"Good idea. Any ideas?"  
  
"Ceri." Said Jack.  
  
"That's pretty."  
  
"It's a Welsh name, meaning love."  
  
"That do?"  
  
"Yeah whatever. This path splits soon so take the left fork. Tara." She turned and disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Hey come back!" "Ceri!" "OI!" The earthlings yelled out looking for a trace of the girl. Teal'c watched with a bemused look on his face. Well he was bemused, even if you couldn't tell because he has the most expressionless face in the history of the universe. maybe. 


	3. Don't worry!

Authors note: For disclaimer read chapter2. There is slight romance in this chapter; I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Thank you all for your reviews, please keep 'em coming; I might actually get my sanity back!  
  
Welsh notes: Ummm. Say the words as you see them. "Ch" is said like 'loch' and "I" is said 'ee'. It doesn't really matter, just read the translations.  
  
Don't worry!  
  
The SGC's premiere team made their way to the fork in the path that Ceri had explained about. They started to make their way down the left path when a young girl dropped out of the trees in front of them.  
  
"Look Ceri, I don't know what you're doing but cut it out alright?"  
  
"Uh, Jack, I don't think that's Ceri."  
  
The Colonel glanced at Daniel then back to the girl. She had long, light brown hair, which looked almost blonde where the light reflects off it. The girl was identical to Ceri apart from the ripped clothes and the cuts and bruises covering her exposed skin.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"I don't know if she speaks English, Jack."  
  
"Bore da. Pwy yw ti? (Good day. Who are you?)" The girl slowly started to back away from Jack, Sam could have sworn she heard growling coming from the teenager. "Jack dw i. Peidiwch bescso (I'm Jack. Don't worry) Helpa I chi. (I'll help you)"  
  
She gave a half smile and ran into the dense undergrowth.  
  
"That worked."  
  
Twenty minutes later SG1 were being shown to guest rooms in a local tavern in the village. The locals had welcomed them after finding out Jack spoke Welsh and had offered to put them up for the night and show them around.  
  
"Ah, slight problem guys." Said Jack walking into the small room where he had left his team while getting the keys to the rooms. "There are only two rooms spare, apparently its hunting season and some people from villages the other side of the planet are visiting. Also they think Sam and I are married, Daniel and Teal'c are our servants."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry Danny Boy, I persuaded them that you and Teal'c are very important to use so you don't have to sleep in the attic, you two are sharing a room." He handed Teal'c the key, knowing full well that Daniel would misplace it somewhere. They headed out of the room and down the dimly lit corridor.  
  
"So, Sir looks like it's just you and me."  
  
"That it is Carter, and while we're hear it's Jack. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, likewise." She smiled. "Shall we?"  
  
"What, you don't want me to carry you over the threshold?"  
  
"You'd probably just bang my head on the door."  
  
"Tis true, 'tis true." He laughed and pushed the door open for Sam to go through.  
  
The room was very small, made even smaller by the large double bed in the centre. There was a window opposite the door, on the far wall, and candleholders on the wall above the bed.  
  
"Well I would have offered you the bed, but there ain't room on the floor."  
  
"I wonder what Teal'c and Daniels room is like, it doesn't get much smaller than this." Sam walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Comfy though."  
  
Jack dumped his rucksack by the door and sat next to her. "You want the left or the right?" 


	4. Over breakfast

Thanks for all your reviews; I am slowly writing more chapters I just have tons of work to do for college. So please, please, please keep reviewing because I need the moral support-I might give up otherwise. Enjoy.  
  
Authors note and disclaimer are in chapter 2-can't be bothered to write them again. My brother is still damaging my mental health though.  
  
Over breakfast.  
  
The next morning, SG1 headed to breakfast at a farmhouse belonging to one of their welcome committee from the previous day. The head of the village had appointed Owain to be the "Visitors" guide while they were staying there.  
  
After a short walk and much complaining (mainly from Daniel) about the state of their accommodation, they arrived at a typical thatched roofed cottage with smoke coming from a chimney. Behind the cottage, two barns could be seen, as well as a large field.  
  
Owain's wife came out of the front door with a tea towel in her hands. SG1 didn't notice her because they were all too busy looking around the side of the cottage.  
  
"Wow, they've got horses."  
  
"I didn't know you liked horses Carter."  
  
"Wow, they've got a pig sty."  
  
"I am not familiar with the term 'pig sty' DanielJackson."  
  
"Aren't Welsh people supposed to have sheep?" O'Neill asked scratching his head with the butt of his P-90.  
  
"They are. And we do." Came a rich Welsh accent.  
  
The Tau'ri jumped and turned around to look at the plump woman with a grin as big as a Cheshire cats. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They're away up the hills, they live better up there. Fresher grass."  
  
"You can speak English?" Asked Daniel.  
  
"Aye, if that's what you call it, what do you think I'm speaking? I'm Mali; you can call me Molly. An' you'll be SG1." She turned and walked into the cottage. "The animals will be there when you've finished eating, but now your eggs is getting cold."  
  
SG1 traipsed into the large, warm kitchen and seated themselves either side of the long, wooden table. Owain came down the stairs in the corner of the room, while Mali busied herself with the cooking.  
  
"How do?" Asked their host, sitting next to Daniel.  
  
"How do you know English?"  
  
Owain laughed, "Daniel, you are a bag full of questions are you not? You taught us."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you have forgotten because of the descending?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"No matter, cariad." Molly smiled and placed a plate in front of him, "It will come back." She carried on handing out the plates.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sam asked as she received a plate.  
  
"You could give around the cutlery if you must do something." She gave Sam a plate with wooden handled knifes and forks on it, then continued to make the food.  
  
The auburn haired lady dished out the food to each person, some how she seemed to know the eating habits of SG1, giving Teal'c double of everything and Jack two boiled eggs with toasted soldiers to dip in them, Daniel had no beans and Sam had extra sausages. After she had finished filling their plates she produced another and put toasted soldiers, a sausage and a boiled egg without it's top on to the plate. She then placed it at the end of the table nearest the door.  
  
"What's that for?" Inquired Sam.  
  
"Shh. Watch and wait." Replied Owain as Molly opened the door letting the cool breeze get in. "Eat up, don't want it getting cold now do we."  
  
During the meal they talked about the Eisteddfod, a Welsh festival that would be happening the week after next and how the Welsh people on Earth had the same festival. Half way through a grubby hand reached up from under the table and started groping around for the plate.  
  
Molly was sitting nearest the plate; she pushed the plate away from the protruding hand so that the person had to reach further to get to it, thus giving Mali enough space on the wrist to get a firm hold. A small grunt was given and the figure crawled up from under the table still held by Mali who was now standing up. It was the same girl from in the forest.  
  
"Now bach, you don't eat till you have clean hands an' antisocial behaviour ain't gettin' you nowhere."  
  
The girl just glared at her. Mali pushed the teenager to sit down on the bench next to Jack; she then went to a cupboard and got out a big bowl. She filled the bowl full of water and fetched a cloth and some material. Setting the bowl down on the table she proceeded to pick up one of the girl's hands and unravel a dirty, bloodstained bandage. As she bathed and dressed the cuts on the one hand the girl would try and eat with the other, occasionally being slapped on the hand, she then swapped hands and the routine continued. SG1 watched with amusement at the pairs' interaction.  
  
When Mali had finished, the girl gave her full attention to the food on her plate. She wolfed down the now cold breakfast and almost started to lick the plate clean when Owain grabbed it off her.  
  
"Mind your manners, Daniel's back and he brought his friends."  
  
"Yeah we met." Smiled Jack. Sitting the closest, he could see the cuts and bruises covering her body, the pain in her beautiful grey eyes, it wasn't right. No one should have to go through anything that would make her like this. He wanted to help; he wanted to know why.  
  
The girl stared at Jack; she looked pensive as she studied his face. She decided he was safe and moved closer.  
  
"That's quite an achievement, it took us months to get her to trust us. An' now she only really trusts Mali." Sighed Owain.  
  
"Doesn't she mind you talking about her like this when she's here?" Asked Sam.  
  
"She is like a little child, when she's concentrating on something really hard, she drowns out the things going on around her like now." The girl had found the Colonel's cap and was playing with it. "We're not sure she even understands what we say."  
  
"Sometimes it seems that she only understands the tone of voice used." Added Mali. "We've tried Welsh as well but she is still unresponsive."  
  
"She doesn't talk?" Asked Daniel.  
  
"It's a psychological thing Danny, she's obviously gone through something that has traumatised her." He took the hat from the girl's hands and put it on her head.  
  
"I know what it is Jack." Daniel whispered.  
  
"Sorry Daniel, I forgot."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Hey, come back with my hat!" He shouted, the girl had gotten up from the table and run out of the door laughing. 


	5. Pigs and explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Babe or Stargate Sg1. But I do own the Welsh planet, the other characters and the plot-so keep your mitts off!  
  
Authors note: Sorry for not updating sooner, I have loads of college coursework to do and am a very stressed out girly at the moment. This is taking longer than I planned on! I will get to the part about the whole missing link thing later on-I promise...eventually. Here it is, chapter5 contains information about the girls' treatment so it might be distressing- that's why I have to boost the rating. Chapter 6 will have distressing stuff when I come to right it as well, so read one of my other stories instead if you don't like stuff like this.  
  
Pigs and explanations.  
  
"So, what's her story?" Major Carter asked as she helped Molly clean away the dishes.  
  
"Where to start?" The stout lady sighed. "Well, her mother died giving birth to her so everyone thought she was cursed. Not a good thing for a little baby, 'specially a little girl. Anyway, they let it be for awhile, until she killed her sister."  
  
"She killed her sister?" She passed a clean plate to Molly who put it in a cupboard.  
  
"She didn't mean it, they was about one years old when it happened. Left alone for five minutes in their cot, brother walked in the room to see one crying baby and one dead. They came to conclusions, locked her up in a cellar. She puts one foot out of line and she gets a good beating."  
  
"How could anyone do that? It's terrible."  
  
"Aye, six brothers only two can remember her and they go along with anything their father says. Youngest one found her one time, got a hiding for that."  
  
"How olds the youngest?"  
  
"Year older than her." She put down the cloth she was drying the plates with and sat at the table. "I tell you something, she is a special girl. Deprived so she don't know what it's like to live, but quick to learn. Never says nothing, but I'll eat my hat if there ain't something magic about her!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How can a baby kill another if there are no signs of suffocation, no marks on the dead one? It's not possible." She got up and looked out of the window, she laughed at the sight she saw.  
  
"Owain, are you sure these pigs don't bite?"  
  
"Daniel, pigs don't bite."  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"Why are you scared of these harmless creatures DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked while holding a piglet.  
  
"Harmless...pigs...?" He spluttered. One particularly large pig was edging its way towards where the archaeologist was standing. With each step forward, Daniel took a step back.  
  
"Daniel, have you ever seen Babe? The pigs a friggin angel!" Jack laughed.  
  
"No I have not seen Babe...argh..." The pig had charged at Daniel and was now chasing him around the enclosure. This carried on for several minutes until Jack managed to grab Jackson by his colour and drag him over the wall to safety.  
  
"Pigs?"  
  
"I had an incident with a pig when I was a small child. Okay?" He gasped for breath.  
  
"Only you Space Monkey, only you. Anyway, what can you tell us about this girl Owain?"  
  
"I'm sure Molly has told Samantha much of this already, they keep her in an old cellar under one of the bigger houses in the village. She escapes sometimes and finds her way up here for a meal and wash then she disappears and wonders around the forests. Well, when they find her they beat her rotten so she can't escape for a while. It's terrible, she heals faster 'an most but it's still rough, happened since she were a tot. All her life she's known pain, no love or nothin', we try our best but we feel it ain't working. She never talks to us, she can, she been talking since she were a baby, she just won't. Won't get attached to anything even, 'fraid to loose it I suppose. Got raped once, took her a long time to get over that."  
  
"I'll bet." Jack sighed. "How are we gonna get her out of here then?"  
  
"I don't know, but you better do it soon. With the hunt on at the moment there will be more men to go looking for her in the forests, they'll find her faster." 


	6. Getting permission

Getting permission.  
  
SG1 were being shown around the large village by Owain, they had finished feeding the animals and were trying to find out where they kept the young girl when she was around, without looking too suspicious. As they rounded a corner they saw several men struggling to keep the girl under control.  
  
One of the men broke off from the group and came up to them. He spoke to Owain in Welsh and indicated to the girl.  
  
"Teal'c, shoot the girl with your Zat." Jack whispered.  
  
The tall Jaffa walked up to the group and aimed his Zat'nik'itel, the men backed away while the girl cowered on the floor.  
  
"I am sorry, you will be alright." He said to the girl and shot her once.  
  
The girl crumpled to the muddy ground as the blue lightening bolts engulfed her. The men looked from the form on the floor, to Teal'c, then to the girl again.  
  
Jack was busy speaking to the men in welsh, Teal'c picked up the girl and brought her to him.  
  
"I do not know if she is strong enough to survive another beating O'Neill."  
  
"Kay Teal'c, thanks buddy." He turned to the villager he was talking to again and continued. "Teal'c, give them the girl."  
  
"But Sir!"  
  
"I know Carter, just give them the girl." He sighed.  
  
The girl was given back and Owain took them back to the farm.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Jack, what was that about?" Daniel demanded as they walked back.  
  
"I explained that the Zat just stunned her, they wanted to take the Zat so they could use it, but I said it's Teal'cs and he gets cranky if people take his stuff. They said that they needed it more because of the evil child!" He spat. "Evil? I mean come on!"  
  
"They think she's cursed Jack." Jackson said.  
  
"I know. Well anyway, I said we could take her off their hands. They think Teal'c was evil and we... uh, kind of used exorcism to get you good."  
  
"I do not mind O'Neill."  
  
"Good, well I think they bought it, they said they'd think about it."  
  
"So what do we do in the mean time?"  
  
"Well we can't do anything without their permission so Major, we stay at the farm. You like horses right?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Care to teach an old man how to ride one?"  
  
"You can't ride a horse?" Asked Daniel in disbelief.  
  
"It's not a question of can't, merely haven't, ever. And just remember the pigs Danny boy!"  
  
"Even I have ridden a horse O'Neill."  
  
"Don't rub it in guys."  
  
"Colonel, I will be happy to teach you."  
  
"Thank you Owain." He said poking his tongue out at Sam.  
  
--------------------------  
  
SG1 spent the night at the farm, none of them had to share a room once Sam had told Molly that she and Jack weren't married, much to Molly's surprise. They spent the afternoon in the fields with the horses, and the evening talking about other planets they've visited, Daniels ascension, General Hammond, Doctor Fraiser and Cassandra.  
  
The next day, one of the younger villagers from the day before, strolled up to the house.  
  
"Hylô!"  
  
"Helô Daffydd." Said Owain walking out of the cottage, SG1 following him.  
  
"Wel? Beth nhw'n siarad? (Well? What did they say?)" Asked Jack.  
  
"Nhw'n siarad ie. (They said yes)"  
  
"Diolch yn fawr i chi. (Thank you very much)"  
  
"Dim problem. (No problem) I trust you will take good care of her?"  
  
"You speak English?!" Jack spluttered.  
  
"Daniel taught me. I am Daffydd, the girls youngest, older brother."  
  
"Huh! Okay shall we go get her?"  
  
"She was beaten again, when she woke up from that thing." He said waving his arm at Teal'cs Zat.  
  
"Cac!" Owain swore and ran off towards the village, with SG1 and Daffydd following. 


	7. Bruises and cuts

Disclaimer: The story and the new characters are mine, everything else is not.  
  
Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated for ages and ages, but I have had tons of coursework(! Anywho...hear goes...  
  
Cuts and bruises.  
  
Owain ran into the cell where the girl was being kept, closely followed by Jack. The girl was chained up in the far corner of the cell, she had bruises and freshly bled cuts all over her, and her back seemed to be bleeding heavily.  
  
Jack and Owain walked over to the cowering girl and crouched down. Owain slowly unlocked the chains and the girl wrapped her arms around Jacks neck.  
  
"Mae ti da fi nawr, mae ti da fi. (I've got you now, I've got you)" Whispered the Colonel, patting her on the back. He pulled his hands away and saw that they were covered in blood.  
  
"Lets get her back to the infirmary." He shouted to the rest of SG1 and tried to get her to stand. She tried but almost collapsed through lack of blood, so he picked her up and headed out of the door.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Rushing up to the gate, Daniel dialled the gate and sent the IDC. He ran through the shimmering wormhole and out on to a ramp the other end.  
  
"Get a med team down here now!!" He yelled.  
  
General George Hammond ran into the Gate room. "Doctor Jackson, what happened?"  
  
"We found her Sir!" He panted as the rest of his team and the girl came through. She was now being carried by Teal'c and was unconscious.  
  
Janet Fraiser and her team of paramedics rushed into the room and straight up to Teal'c. He put the girl onto the stretcher they had brought with them and backed away.  
  
-------------------------  
  
SG1 were waiting outside the infirmary, they would have been inside if Janet hadn't banned them from going in and disturbing her. As Hammond walked up to the group, Jack stopped his pacing and sank onto the floor running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"No Sir." Hammond nodded and sat on a spare chair next to Sam.  
  
The door to the infirmary opened and Janet came out. Jack stood up next to Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She's sleeping at the moment. I suggest one of you is with her at all times in case she wakes up in a strange place and gets violent."  
  
"Kay. How is she otherwise?"  
  
"She was running a fever from an infection, she has serious abrasions to her back, probably from a whip or belt. She is covered with bruises and cuts, plenty of old scars. She should make a full recovery physically, mentally, I'm not sure."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Smiled the General. "Colonel, would you like to sit with her for a while?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good, Major Carter will relieve you in two hours. The rest of you get cleared by the good Doctor then get some rest." He ordered and paced back to his office.  
  
Colonel O'Neill walked into the infirmary and went over to the bed with the young girl in it.  
  
"Shw'mae merch? (Alright girl?)" He said pulling up a chair. "We really need to give you a name." He smiled and took her hand into his. It seemed small for a girl her age.  
  
"How about Bob? Nah, your sister didn't like it either. Well we called her Ceri, so you should probably have a Welsh name too. I'll get Carter to look them up on the internet, she's brainy like that, I can't work a computer and you don't even know what a computer is so why am I telling you this stuff, not that you'll understand what I'm saying in the first place and I'm rambling again!"  
  
"It's not what you say but your tone of voice."  
  
Jack jumped and turned round to face Ceri.  
  
"Hey Cez, how you been?"  
  
"Hey Jack, long time no see!" She went and sat on the bed directly next to her sisters.  
  
"Yeah, what you up to?"  
  
"The usual, seeing how Brianna's doing."  
  
"Brianna?"  
  
"I've given her a name okay?"  
  
"Fine by me, what's it mean?"  
  
"Strong one, it's Celtic."  
  
"It's pretty."  
  
"Glad you like it. I got to go, hwyl fawr! (Good bye!)"  
  
"Hwyl!" He said as she disappeared. "Anyway Bri, you mind if I call you Bri? Good, well the other day I got a phone call from my lawyer, lawyers are something you don't want to get involved with if you can help it, anyway..." 


	8. Just a bit of food

Just a bit of food.  
  
A groan from the bed made Daniel look up from the book he was reading aloud.  
  
"Janet, I think she's waking up."  
  
"Okay. I'll phone the General." She said as she walked into her office, she picked up the handset and dialled the extension. "General, the girl is waking up...yes Sir, I'll let the Colonel know immediately." She hung up and dialled the Colonel's office. "She's waking up Sir."  
  
She walked back to the girl's bed and took her temperature; she checked her vitals and removed the IV line from her hand. The hairs on the back of Janet's neck rose, she looked at the girl again only to find her looking back.  
  
"Hello sweetie, I'm Doctor Fraiser. You're alright, you're in the SGC infirmary." She whispered trying to soothe the frightened girl who was trying to scramble away.  
  
"Brianna!" Cried a voice from the door.  
  
The girl looked towards Jack and relaxed a little bit.  
  
"Sut wyt ti? (How are you?)" He said walking over to the Brianna. The girl wrinkled up her nose in response. "Wyt ti eisiau bwyta? (Do you want food?)"  
  
The girl didn't respond; she was too busy trying to peel the plaster off her hand without it hurting.  
  
"Brianna," He said taking her hand. "Are you hungry?"  
  
She studied his face for a few minutes then slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Kay. Doc, can Danny and I take Bri to the commissary?"  
  
"I don't see why not, just remember she's still weak and isn't used to crowds." She smiled at the girl. "I'll go and find her some comfy clothes."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes later, the trio walked into the commissary, it was quite full and Brianna was getting a bit restless.  
  
"Hey Danny, why don't I go get a plate full of food while Bri and you find a quite table to sit at?"  
  
"Sure Jack." The young Doctor smiled taking the hint.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." He called over his shoulder as he walked towards the queue.  
  
"Come on Bri, there's a table at the back free." Daniel took the girl's hand and pulled her towards the corner.  
  
They walked past tables full of people laughing and joking, some turned to look at the famous archaeologist of SG1 with a teenager who was doing her best to hide behind him.  
  
"Hey Jackson!" Yelled one of the Marines. "Who you got there?"  
  
"None of your business Redmond." He said pushing past the muscular man. A crowd had started to form around the scene.  
  
"Course it's my business Danny Boy! You starting something?" Redmond pushed Daniel into a table.  
  
"No, I wouldn't waste my breath on some one like you!"  
  
Daniel closed his eyes as he saw Redmond's fist getting closer to his face. He waited for the impact, nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
Brianna was shielding Daniel from the burly, 6"3' Marine and was holding the man's fist away, slowly crushing it. The crowd was silently staring at the 5"4' teenager with a determined scowl on her face, who had Redmond fighting back tears.  
  
"Brianna!" Yelled the Colonel as he made his way through the crowd.  
  
"Jack, he did start it."  
  
"I know what happened Danny." He said putting the tray of food on to a table and pulling the girl away from the Marine. "Redmond, get your ass up to the infirmary then get it to Hammonds office. We don't tolerate bullies in this facility!"  
  
"Yes Sir." The Marine whispered and high-tailed it from the room.  
  
"The rest of you get back to whatever you were doing before." He yelled at the airmen and women standing around.  
  
"Stupid Marines." He muttered under his breath. "Okay Bri, we have sausages, mash potatoes, chips, peas, ham, bread, biscuits and jello. Take your pick."  
  
The girl looked at the food and started to nibble on a piece of bread.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"So Colonel, how exactly has Captain Redmond broken his knuckles?" Fraiser pounced on the trio as soon as they entered the infirmary. "If my facts are correct he broke them in the commissary."  
  
"Well you see I didn't exactly see what happened, it was Daniels fault!" Jack quickly handed the blame over to Daniel. He then took Brianna over to her bed and got out a colouring book he found and some crayons.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"I didn't do it. It was Brianna. Redmond started an argument, he was going to hit me but Bri stopped him."  
  
"She's that strong? She doesn't look it."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He looked over to where Jack was busy demonstrating his drawing skills to Brianna. They were laughing at something-or-other and she seemed so innocent. 


	9. Friends

Friends.  
  
"Hey Doc!" Jack said walking into Janet Fraiser's office.  
  
"Colonel. Brianna asleep?" She asked putting down the file she was reading.  
  
"Yeah, just drifted off. Um...I think she's colour-blind."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Jack handed her a sheet of paper, Janet looked at it and smiled.  
  
"She's good, seen as it's her first ever picture, apart from the green sun."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"You're right, she is colour-blind. The question is does she see green or red?" The doctor stood up and grabbed the file on her desk. "We have a meeting with General Hammond in about five minutes, you coming?"  
  
"Sure, after you ma'am." He tipped his invisible hat and bowed.  
  
"Why thank you kind Sir." She smirked and complied taking Brianna's pictures with her.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Well Sir, she is an incredibly strong girl. She broke Captain Redmond's knuckles in five places and she is still feeling the effects of the wounds covering her body. She is afraid of my male nurses and Dr Warner isn't allowed in the same room as her, she got very anxious and distressed when he tried to examine her."  
  
"She freaked Sir," Colonel O'Neill stated. "She ran and hid under Janet's desk."  
  
"Sir, I suggest we move her to a private room where she won't meet anyone she hasn't already met."  
  
"Agreed. She can move into a VIP room when she wakes up next. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes Sir, she's colour-blind." She handed out the drawing's the girl had made.  
  
"I do not understand. She can see colours?"  
  
"Yes Teal'c, in Brianna's case she can't see green." Ceri appeared in one of the vacant chairs.  
  
"Will you stop doing that?" Yelled Jack.  
  
She disappeared and reappeared standing behind him. "What, that?"  
  
"You trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
Ceri laughed. "So what if I am?"  
  
"Ceri I presume?" Asked Hammond.  
  
"The one and only, George I presume?"  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it. Anyway," She sat next to Daniel. "As I was saying, Bri can't see green, it looks red to her."  
  
"Thank you Ceri."  
  
"No probs!"  
  
"So, why are you here?" Daniel inquired.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know, Bri is no longer in the infirmary."  
  
"What, why?" Janet jumped up.  
  
"Chill, she's outside the door. She escaped and ended up here."  
  
Sure enough, the door opened and Brianna pocked her head round.  
  
"Hey Bri, how they treating you?" The girl's face lit up when she saw her sister. "Coming in or not?"  
  
Brianna slowly stepped into the room and slid along the wall until she ended up in the corner.  
  
Ceri bounded up to her and started jabbering on to her in Welsh.  
  
"Anyway, scans show that she has higher levels of brain activity than normal humans. One part of her brain that shouldn't be in use if she were from Earth is being used, I don't know what exactly it does but it may result in her increases in strength."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
Ceri had finished talking to Brianna and Bri was now making her way over to where Daniel was sitting. She climbed into the chair next to him and stared across the table at Sam.  
  
Figuring that Sam was no threat and had actually been on her planet to rescue her, she turned her attention to the table where her pictures were. Reaching out slowly, she pulled one to her and held it to her chest.  
  
"Mine." She whispered so quietly that only Daniel heard her.  
  
"Yes it is." He smiled at her and pushed the rest of her drawings towards her.  
  
She looked at them, then at Daniel, then back at the pictures. No one had ever given her anything other than food and bruises. People just took things away from her, her sister, the little mouse she had found once, but these people weren't like that. She could trust them, something she had hardly ever thought about, she could trust Ceri; she thought she could trust Daniel but he went away. He's back now and she can actually touch him, his friends helped her escape and now she felt safe.  
  
She looked at the picture on top of the pile; a forest, the one place she had felt free. She pushed it towards Daniel.  
  
"For me?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Friend." 


	10. Nightmares this one is rated pg17

WARNING-This chapter is rated R. It contains scenes of rape and extreme distress.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated for a while; I had a mental block or ten. Anywho, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.  
  
Nightmares.  
  
** The guard threw open the wooden door of the cell with a bang. He sneered at the figure crouched in the corner and slid a bowl of food across the floor. Turning on his heel, he walked out, slamming the door shut after him.  
  
Brianna crawled across the floor to the bowl and guzzled down the cold soup and stale bread. Before she had a chance to crawl back to her safe place, the door flew open and the guard grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Hello Missy." He said huskily. He grabbed her other wrist and pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Don't try to stop me girl, you're already weak from that beating you're father gave you." He managed to rip her tattered dress to show her front. "You've been a bad girl."  
  
Moving quickly, he undid his belt and slid his trousers to his ankles.  
  
"Ain't you going to cry for help? No?" He gave the squirming girl a toothless grin and spread her legs. **  
  
Brianna shot up in her bed screaming and sweating. Daniel and Jack were the first to enter the observation room she was staying in. She saw them and climbed off the bed and backed away into the corner of the room shaking and muttering under her breath.  
  
"No! Go away!" She cried at them as they tried to get closer to her. Her face showed pure fear. Sam and Janet had followed Jack and Daniel into the room and were now pushing the man out of the way. The men walked out of the room and went up to the viewing gallery to watch from a safe distance.  
  
"Brianna, honey, what happened?" Janet asked soothingly creeping closer to the girl.  
  
By now the tears were streaming down Brianna's cheeks and she had stopped muttering incoherent words to her self. She allowed Sam to sit next to her and pull her into an embrace while Janet sat at her feet with her hands on her knees.  
  
"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Sam whispered.  
  
Brianna nodded her head against Sam's shoulder.  
  
"About what happened on your planet?" Asked Janet.  
  
She nodded again still crying.  
  
"Okay, it's all over now alright? You're safe with us."  
  
Brianna sniffed. "It was horrible, he...he..."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Sam whispered.  
  
"We should get you back to bed." Janet smiled helping Sam get the girl up.  
  
"Don't go." She whispered.  
  
"We won't, but you have to get into bed."  
  
----------------------  
  
Half an hour later Janet walked into the viewing gallery to talk to Daniel and Jack. She looked down at the sleeping girl and the sleeping major on the bed next to her.  
  
"What was that about?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nightmare, something that happened to her on the planet. She didn't say what but I think it could have something to do with her rape."  
  
"How did you figure that out?"  
  
"The way she reacted to you guys, it wasn't a reaction to being beaten up that's for sure." She sighed. "Well she's asleep now, along with Sam so I think it's safe to say that if she has another nightmare she will be in safe hands. Bed, now!"  
  
"Aww, but Doc..."  
  
"No but Doc's, you are going to bed whether I have to sedate you of not."  
  
"Can't we just stay here a bit? They look so peaceful."  
  
"And so will you when you're asleep! Look, Daniel is already dozing off in his chair, get yourself and Daniel to your respective rooms and get some sleep."  
  
"Fine. Danny up now!"  
  
"Go away Jack." The sleepy archaeologist moaned.  
  
Jack gabbed him by the collar and hauled him past Fraiser with her biggest needle in her hand and out of the room.  
  
Janet stood for a moment looking down at the two sleeping figures and smiled, before heading out to her own bed for some well earned rest. 


	11. Redecorating

Finally managed to write another chapter so enjoy! Please review, I'm begging you, the people of Earth, just one small review, it's all I ask!  
  
Redecorating.  
  
Sam woke up the next morning to find the bed empty, rubbing her eyes she tried to sit up. Brianna was standing in the corner of the room facing the blue wall; wait, facing a blue wall?  
  
"Bri! What have you done?" She cried as she stood up.  
  
"The other colour was boring, I like this one." She dipped the brush into a red paint pot and started on the other wall.  
  
"I am so dead." Sam muttered.  
  
The door to the room opened and Jack walked in.  
  
"Hey kids! Decorating Bri?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Decorating, changing the décor, um, painting the walls."  
  
"Yep, want to help? I only have one of these though." She pushed the brush into the Colonels hand, painted end first. She dipped her finger into the yellow paint and started to draw a sun on the wall.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, Hammond is going to kill us." He turned to his 2IC who shrugged.  
  
"He won't kill you for painting a wall." Brianna said still focused on her painting.  
  
"It's an expression."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Something people say." He put the brush down and wiped the paint from his hand onto Sam's face.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled and grabbed the green paint pot, emptying it over his head.  
  
"Jack, come here." The young girl said pulling Jack's jacket so that he was leaning on the wall. He moved away, leaving a green print of himself on the wall.  
  
"Carter, your turn." He grinned as he threw the pink at her.  
  
"Oi!" She yelled then went and lent on the wall.  
  
The doors opened again and Janet walked in, seeing the two painted officers, she held up her hands.  
  
"Don't even think about it." She warned. "Brianna, I have to check your cuts now. Do you want to come up to the infirmary?"  
  
"Alright." She wiped her hands on a clean part of the wall and followed Janet out.  
  
The two adults stood laughing in the room not knowing what to do with them selves, until they heard that ever foreboding voice.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter!" Hammond yelled from the observation room. "What on Earth do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Redecorating Sir." Jack smiled.  
  
"Brianna decided to paint the walls Sir." Sam said defending herself.  
  
"And you by the looks of it."  
  
"No Sir, actually we did that ourselves." Jack grinned.  
  
"Go and get cleaned up." Hammond sighed.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Both officers agreed.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Okay, your cuts are healing well." Janet finished bandaging Brianna's left hand.  
  
"It's because I'm different isn't it?"  
  
Janet paused and looked at the girl. "Do you want some food?"  
  
"What's a brain?" She asked with a thoughtful look on her face, and her head tilted to one side.  
  
"Um, it's what makes you work, think, and lots of things really."  
  
"But mines different."  
  
"Not different as such, its just part of your brain that is normally asleep in human brains is working."  
  
"But you don't know what it does?"  
  
"No. Are you hungry?"  
  
The girl nodded, Janet stood up and smiled.  
  
"Come on, I'll introduce you Colonel O'Neill's favourite breakfast cereal; fruit loops." She said taking the younger girl by the shoulders and steering her towards the cafeteria. 


	12. Ammon

Please review, I love you all.  
  
Ammon.  
  
Life went back to normal at the SGC, Brianna settled into her new life pretty well, learning to trust again. In between SG1's missions they would teach her basic things like reading and writing, Teal'c would train her in combat, armed and unarmed. Daniel would read with her in English, Jack in Welsh and basic maths, Sam would teach her girly stuff and teenage culture - pop music and films. In one month she had learnt a lot, she hadn't seen the outside of the mountain but she had seen pictures.  
  
--------------  
  
"Unscheduled incoming traveller. It's SG1 Sir."  
  
"They're early, open the iris and get a med team down here." Hammond ordered.  
  
The metal iris opened and four figures emerged through the shimmering event horizon. Colonel O'Neill was carrying Major Carter's limp body; he laid her on the ramp and yelled for Janet.  
  
The med team rushed in followed by Brianna.  
  
"What happened Colonel?" Janet asked starting compressions on the soaked figure.  
  
"She almost drowned that's what happened!" He shouted.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" She said putting a mask over Sam's mouth.  
  
"She stopped breathing just before we came through the Stargate."  
  
"Okay," She turned to her team. "Lets get her to the infirmary, start an IV and get her dome dry clothes."  
  
The paramedics got Sam onto the stretcher and ran out of the room with her.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Daniel asked shivering, he was also soaking wet.  
  
"She's breathing. You need to come with me Daniel."  
  
"I'm fine, honestly." He said pushing her away. "Go and help Sam."  
  
"Fine, go and have a warm shower and come and see me later." She turned on her heel and left.  
  
"What happened?" Brianna asked in a meek voice.  
  
Jack put an arm around her shoulders. "Daniel saved Sam's life, she'll be okay; she's tough like that."  
  
The men left to get showered and changed, and Brianna went on a walk around the SGC.  
  
Half an hour later she ended back at the steps to the control room, she heard a strange deep voice say something to one of the technicians, then a loud thud. Slowly, she climbed the stairs and saw Daniel typing something on the keyboard; he was carrying a Zat.  
  
She followed Daniel to the gate room, where the gate had just whooshed into life.  
  
"Daniel, where are you going?" She asked making him jump.  
  
He turned around and his eyes flashed. "I am not Daniel, I am your God Ammon. How dare you question me!"  
  
The iris swirled shut behind Daniel and Jack came running into the room as the doors closed. Distracted, Brianna was grabbed by Daniel and held captive.  
  
"Come any closer Tau'ri and the girl dies." He warned.  
  
"You can't go anywhere." Jack cried. "We won't let you."  
  
Bri elbowed the Gould in the stomach so that he dropped the Zat, sending it across the floor to Jack.  
  
"You are strong little one." Daniel, no Ammon said.  
  
"Daniel! Listen to me Daniel, you can fight him." She pleaded as he pushed her into a wall.  
  
"He can't hear you. He is weaker than you. Perhaps you would make a better host, a younger more able host." He pinned her arms to the wall and kissed her. Bri struggled but it wasn't good enough, the Gould forced its way into her mouth and through the back of her throat.  
  
Daniel fell to the floor in a heap, while Jack looked shocked. As soon as he had composed himself he aimed the Zat at the young girl.  
  
He fired once, nothing happened. The Zat had no effect what so ever.  
  
"My new host cannot be stunned, her body is different to the Tau'ri." Her eyes flashed and she ran at Jack pinning him to the wall, her hands over his neck.  
  
The look of pure evil determination faded to be replaced by a scared rabbit- in-the-headlights look. She dropped her hand and stared at it.  
  
"Jack?" She whispered without the monotone.  
  
"Bri?" He panted trying to catch his breath.  
  
"NO!" The monotone was back and she reached for his throat again. "Stop." She pleaded with her self.  
  
Her hands dropped again and she backed away from her friend. "No, no." She whispered to herself. "You can't make me do this."  
  
"Oh, but I'm not making you." The Gould teased. "You are the murderer, first your mother, then your sister, now Daniel and soon Jack. Who will you kill next murderer?"  
  
"No, NO!" She put her hands to her head. "I didn't, it wasn't my fault." She cried.  
  
"Oh, but you know it was and now you must kill Jack!"  
  
"NO! Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" She sank to her knees.  
  
"Don't try and fight me you pathetic..."  
  
"Get out. Get out!"  
  
A crowd had appeared in the control room. Teal'c very much wanted to go and help, Janet wanted to see if Daniel and Jack were okay, but Hammond wouldn't let anyone go in. Armed SF's were on standby at each exit to the gate room, ready to go in if necessary.  
  
Brianna was kneeling in the centre of the gate room fighting for control of her body.  
  
"You are foolish to try and take contr..."  
  
"You're wrong! You're getting weaker, I can feel it."  
  
"If you kill me then you will die as well."  
  
"One less snake to worry about. Argh!" She grabbed her head in pain. "Stop it! Stop."  
  
"Never!"  
  
Hammond gave the signal for the SF's to go in, but not to do anything unless provoked. This gave Janet the opportunity to get her team in there and get the two SG1 members out.  
  
Brianna was winning the fight between herself and the Gould.  
  
"Kill me." She pleaded to one of the SF's.  
  
"No!" Ammon yelled.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Hold your fire!" Hammond yelled over the PA system.  
  
"You are killing me." The Gould finally realised.  
  
"You don't say." She said through gritted teeth, she was in so much pain.  
  
Her eyes flashed for the last time and she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
Janet ran in and over to the girl.  
  
"Careful Doctor." Hammond said following her.  
  
"Sir, she's still breathing, just."  
  
Hammond nodded and she was taken up to the infirmary.  
  
--------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	13. Unconscious

Spoilers for Need-is that the one with the cool light thingy and Daniel flatlines so Jack has to carry him back to the planet? Well that's the one I'm on about. I always thought that Daniel was a lot heavier than Jack, Jack is really skinny and Daniel is bigger built, in a nice way of course! You can tell Jack struggled to carry him back–bless!  
  
Unconscious.  
  
General Hammond walked into the infirmary and towards the end where the majority of SG1 were stationed, he saw Teal'c standing in between Sam and Daniel's beds.  
  
Sam was still unconscious, hooked up to life support machines and lying deathly still. Daniel was also unconscious but was breathing on his own; he was pale very like when he had been in a coma because of the 'light'. Jack was sitting up on the bed next to Daniel's massaging his neck and wheezing.  
  
"Colonel, stop rubbing it. You need to leave it alone to heal it's self." Doctor Fraiser bustled over to him from where she had been checking Brianna's vitals.  
  
"Sorry Doc." Jack said hoarsely.  
  
"How are they doing Doctor?" Hammond asked.  
  
"The Colonel has got a bruised trachea,"  
  
"Hurts like hell Sir." Jack rasped.  
  
"I've given him pain meds so he should be feeling sleepy sometime soon, hopefully." She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Daniel is unconscious at the moment, he'll have a sore throat when he wakes up, which should be soon, possibly a headache as well. Sam's the same, unresponsive and not looking so good Sir."  
  
The General sighed and looked at his favourite Major. "What about Brianna?"  
  
"She's...it's hard to say Sir, her body is exhausted but her mind seems to be working overtime. The Gould is being absorbed into her blood but she still seems to be fighting it off or something. She won't breath on her own for long periods of time, but if I put her on life support the machines don't work properly. The normal human body has it's own electrical field as it were," She tried to explain. "But Brianna's is different, it's interfering with the machines."  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"Keep an eye on her, every time she stops breathing make her. There's nothing I can do Sir, I haven't seen anything like this before."  
  
"You did your best Doctor." He smiled at Jack and Teal'c then turned to leave. "If there is any change in any of them, let me know."  
  
"Yes Sir." She said after the General then rushed over to Brianna who had stopped breathing again.  
  
Half an hour later Jack had fallen asleep and Teal'c had found a chair to sit on at the end of all their beds in a position where he could see any movement made.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser." He called. "Daniel Jackson is waking up."  
  
The small Doctor rushed over to Daniel's bed and read all the monitors attached to him. The archaeologist was thrashing around the bed as if he was having a nightmare.  
  
"Daniel." Janet called while stroking his messy brown hair. "Daniel it's okay, you're fine. Daniel wake up, you're having a nightmare."  
  
In the bed, Daniel calmed down and moaned. He opened one eye and saw his two friends standing over him smiling.  
  
"Wha...Where am I?" He rolled onto his side and opened the other eye.  
  
"You're in the infirmary, do you remember what happened?"  
  
"It's hazy, I remember Sam fell and I went to help her, then...Oh my God! Bri! What happened to Bri?" He shot up in the bed, Janet and Teal'c struggling to hold him down.  
  
"Daniel calm down, the Gould is dead." She reassured him. "She's over there." She pointed across Jack's bed to the girl.  
  
"Why is Jack here?"  
  
"The Gould tried to suffocate O'Neill by strangulation." Teal'c said.  
  
Jack rolled over on his bed. "Hey Danny, feel better?"  
  
"My head hurts and my throat is killing me." He said. Janet injected a painkiller into his IV and flashed a pen light in his eyes.  
  
"Drink this." Teal'c shoved a glass of water into Daniel's hand. "It is good to see you are well." He bowed his head and took up his position as watchdog again.  
  
"Get some sleep, both of you." Janet said looking at Jack.  
  
"But Doc, I just slept!"  
  
"Yeah, for twenty minutes Colonel. Sleep now, questions later."  
  
"Doctor Fraiser, Brianna has stopped breathing again." Teal'c said.  
  
"What?" Daniel sat up in his bed again. Teal'c pushed him back down as Janet went to help the young girl.  
  
"It is a common occurrence."  
  
"She's going to be alright isn't she?"  
  
"She appears to be healing herself by lowering her heart beat, this results in her not breathing." Teal'c explained. "She needs to start breathing again if she is to live."  
  
"Duh!" Daniel said very uncharacteristically for a linguist.  
  
"She will be fine, I am sure."  
  
Daniel accepted this explanation and drifted off to sleep only to be woken up again two hours later by a whispered conversation between General Hammond, Janet and Jacob Carter. Jacob had just arrived Earth side to see how his daughter was doing, only to find out that the rest of her team had been in the wars as well.  
  
"How's she doing?" Jacob whispered. Daniel couldn't see where they were without turning over and blowing his cover, he hadn't heard about Sam since before they came home. He had a pretty good idea that Jacob would be holding Sam's hand by now.  
  
"Not too good I'm afraid." Janet whispered back. "She's gone comatose, we're keeping her on life support in case she gets any worse. There's not much we can do in a situation like this. The water was drained from her lungs, and she had slight hypothermia, but she seems to have overcome that. Honestly I have no idea why she hasn't woken up."  
  
Daniel tried not to cry, Sam was one of his best friends, he didn't know if he could lose her right now. He heard a chair move, Jacob sitting down.  
  
"Hey baby, I'm here now. Why won't you wake up Sammy? Look I know I haven't been round much after the Tok'ra/Jaffa alliance split, but I managed to sneak out and come and see you. I love you Sam, your friends love you and we all want you to wake up okay?" He sighed.  
  
Daniel rolled over, letting the crowd know that he was awake. Janet soon joined his side.  
  
"How are you doing Daniel?"  
  
"Better thanks. Um, I need to use the bathroom."  
  
Janet smiled and pulled his IV out of his arm. "If you feel dizzy call me." She said helping him to the infirmary's ensuite bathroom and closing the door behind him.  
  
Teal'c ran up to her two seconds later. "Brianna is waking up." He said.  
  
"Stay here and help Daniel if he needs it." She said before running off to Bri. 


	14. Too early to tell

Please review.  
  
Too soon to tell.  
  
Janet rushed to the young girls bedside. Brianna was grumbling and thrashing around, Jack was trying to hold her down.  
  
"Bri!" He was saying to the girl. "Bri, wake up."  
  
Her eyes shot open and she bolted up in the bed, she started speaking very fast in welsh to Jack while trying to loosen his grip on her arms.  
  
"Sh, sh, it's okay." He whispered. "Daniel's fine, honest."  
  
Brianna calmed down and sank back onto her pillows. Janet checked all her monitors and started examining her.  
  
"Can you remember what happened?" She asked flashing a light in the girls' eyes.  
  
"Yes." She said meekly. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"Don't worry, it was the Gould. You couldn't help it." Jack reassured her.  
  
"I could have stopped it, I almost killed you."  
  
"Not your fault. The main thing is that we are all okay, most of us." His eyes moved to Sam's unconscious form and Jacob watching them.  
  
"Who's he?" Brianna whispered to Janet.  
  
"That's Jacob Carter, Sam's dad."  
  
"Is Sam going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know honey, it's too early to tell." The doctor said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's in a coma, it means she needs help breathing and she probably won't wake up for a while..." Janet trailed off.  
  
"So Brianna, how exactly did you kill the Gould?" Jack changed the upsetting subject.  
  
"I don't know, my brain is different, Janet said." She frowned.  
  
Jacob walked up to the group. "She killed the Gould?"  
  
"Yep, our own little anti-Gould." Jack smiled.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well," Janet started her theory. "I think it has something to so with her brain waves, parts of her brain emit different electrical currents than the normal human brain-it made my machines go weird. I think that they had something to do with it."  
  
"You should have seen it Jake," General Hammond walked in. "One minute she had flashing eyes and was trying to strangle Colonel O'Neill, the next she was herself and asking the SF's to shoot her."  
  
"It would have been over a lot quicker." She muttered under her breath. "Daniel!"  
  
Teal'c was helping the dizzy Daniel back to his bed.  
  
"Bri! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong?"  
  
"Bit dizzy, nothing I can't handle." He said as Teal'c practically lifted him into bed. "Look Bri, I'm sorry for what happened."  
  
"The Gould said I'd killed you, like my mother and Ceri." She said looking at her hands.  
  
"You didn't kill me or your mother and sister."  
  
"He said I was a murderer." She whispered.  
  
Jack grabbed her arm. "Look Bri, you are not, have not and never will be a murderer, understand?"  
  
"Yes." She looked into his eyes. "But..."  
  
"No 'buts'." Hammond said. "Bri, you are a good kid, nothing you say will change my mind." He said in his most father-like voice.  
  
"Okay, would you all leave my patients alone so they can get some rest?" Janet said almost sternly.  
  
"I'm all rested out." Moaned Jack.  
  
"Fine, you can leave Colonel, but you two need to rest." She glared at Daniel and Brianna.  
  
Jack and Teal'c went off to find some food, Hammond went to fill in some forms and Jacob went back to his post at Sam's bedside.  
  
--------------  
  
Sorry this one hasn't exactly got much in it. Stay tuned for the next instalment of The Missing Link! 


	15. The great and powerful

Happy Easter!!!!!! Cyber Choccie eggs all round.  
  
The great and powerful...  
  
It was three weeks after the Gould incident; Daniel and Brianna were up and about again taking things slowly, Sam was still in a coma she had been moved to a private room but was still hooked to the monitors. Jacob was given a VIP room on the base because he wouldn't leave. Janet had to order Teal'c to drag both Sam's father and CO away from her so they could eat and sleep.  
  
Brianna was sitting in a chair reading a book allowed to Sam, Jack and Jacob were sleeping.  
  
"'I am the great and pow...powerful Oz'." She read slowly. "Maybe he's a Gould, the witches probably are... Hello Ceri." She said without looking up.  
  
"Hey Bri, how's she doing?" The ghost asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't understand what's wrong but I know she can hear me." The girl frowned.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just do. There's something not quite right about it, she looks asleep but I know she's awake."  
  
"Very weird, maybe you should tell Janet."  
  
"Tell Janet what?" The doctor asked walking in.  
  
"Sam's awake, she just looks asleep." Brianna said.  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"I can sense it. She hears everything we say, she just can't respond. Or she doesn't want to."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"She's not actually awake, but she's dreaming as well as listening to what we say."  
  
Janet frowned and continued to check Sam's vitals.  
  
"Bri, maybe you can do that thing." Ceri said.  
  
"No! It's too dangerous, you..."  
  
"If you were able to do it, it would prove that Sam is still awake. You could help her."  
  
"Or kill her." The girl whispered.  
  
"What are you on about?" Janet asked.  
  
"When Bri was very little she found out she could get into people's heads if they were asleep, unconscious or in a coma, but they had to be dreaming." Ceri explained.  
  
"She can get into people's dreams?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's too dangerous!" Brianna warned.  
  
"It could work."  
  
"Like it did on you?" She glared at her sister.  
  
"That was different. I was already dieing, you know that."  
  
"I won't do it, I won't kill her!" She screamed.  
  
Janet pulled the girl into a hug. "Sh, I won't make you do anything you don't want to."  
  
"Look Bri, I have to go, for good." Ceri said. "I'm moving on, you have people who care about you now so the powers that be are pulling me out. Just think about it okay, Sam is stronger than I was."  
  
"Don't leave me." She begged.  
  
"Sorry, I'll see you in the after life."  
  
"Bye." She sobbed into Janet's shoulder as Ceri disappeared.  
  
Jack and Daniel walked into the room half an hour later, Brianna was reading again and Janet was sitting on the edge of Sam's chair.  
  
"Hey guys." Jack smiled.  
  
"Hi." Janet said.  
  
Brianna carried on reading. "The Scarecrow was Dorothy's favourite you know." She added.  
  
"How long has she been in here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Quite a while, she hasn't stopped reading since Ceri left."  
  
"Yeah, Ceri paid us a little visit in the commissary causing a little mayhem." Jack grinned.  
  
"She told us everything."  
  
"Hey Bri, want to go get some food?" Jack asked.  
  
"There's no place like home, there's no place like home." She read.  
  
"Look Bri," He said taking the book off her. "You need a break, I'm sure Sam won't mind."  
  
"She will, I have to finish the book." She tried to grab the book back.  
  
"She's seen the film, she knows what happens."  
  
"I want to read it to her." She sank back into the chair. "I won't do it."  
  
"We weren't asking you to do it." Daniel reassured her.  
  
"It's too dangerous..."  
  
"Ceri told us the risks, Teal'c is talking to Jacob and Hammond. It's up to you if they agree."  
  
"We don't think it would harm Sam in any way." Janet added.  
  
"I'll think about it." She said before walking out of the room.  
  
"She could be Sam's last chance." Janet said.  
  
"I know." Jack said grimly.  
  
------------------  
  
Ooooohhhh... will Bri help Sam? Will the price of Easter eggs go up? Find out in the next chapter of THE MISSING LINK!!!!! 


	16. There's no place like home

Nope, Easter egg prices are drooping for the sales!!! Yay! Please review!!  
  
There's no place like home...  
  
"I'll do it." Brianna said as she walked into the private room full of people. "But I can't promise it will work."  
  
Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do your best kid." Jacob said. "That's all we ask."  
  
"I want you hooked up to a heart monitor." Janet said.  
  
"Okay, but either you all have to get out or we move to a bigger room."  
  
Sam's bed was moved to one of the isolation rooms. Brianna sat on a bed that was side by side with Sam's; she was sitting cross-legged and was attached to the monitors. Janet and Dr. Warner were standing by with a couple of nurses just in case, the rest of their friends were lined up along one of the walls out of the way.  
  
Janet took the tube out of Sam's mouth and stepped back.  
  
Brianna was slowly taking deep breaths and lowering her heartbeat, when she was relaxed enough she took hold of Sam's hands and closed her eyes.  
  
Brianna opened her eyes to find she was standing in a field of long grass surrounded by trees.  
  
"Sam!" She called.  
  
A golden retriever puppy bounded up to her and started jumping up and down barking. A figure in a white dress ran out of the trees and up to her.  
  
"Brianna! What are you doing here?" Sam cried in delight as she saw the young girl.  
  
"I came to see you."  
  
"Come with me." Sam pulled her towards the trees.  
  
Following, she found that she was also wearing a white summer dress that floated behind her as they ran. The dog ran beside them yapping and wagging it's tail.  
  
They ended up at a lake with a log cabin on the opposite shore.  
  
"Sam where are we?" Brianna asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, isn't it great?" She smiled. "I don't think there are any fish in the lake but it's amazing anyway."  
  
"It's beautiful. Why are we here?"  
  
Sam didn't answer but frowned. "I found it when I woke up."  
  
"Woke up?"  
  
"Yes, I don't now where the others are but I like it here.  
  
"What do you remember Sam?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Before you woke up."  
  
"We were on another planet, it was pretty but I fell and that's all I remember." She shrugged.  
  
"You're in a coma."  
  
"No I'm not, I'm here with you."  
  
"No Sam, I'm in your dreams. You are in a coma and everyone is worried about you."  
  
"How, you're real aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I got into your dreams. You have to wake up. Can't you here them out there?"  
  
"I thought I heard dad and Janet, then you and Ja...the Colonel." She sat down on the grass. "The Wizard of OZ, you read it to me."  
  
She sat in silence for a while, the puppy curled up in her lap and fell asleep.  
  
"Don't you miss them?" Brianna asked eventually.  
  
"I guess. It's lonely here, Newton can't talk." She stroked the puppy's head.  
  
"Like the book says, 'There's no place like home'." Brianna said. She was starting to feel the strain now and was getting tired. "Sam, you have to wake up now. Everyone misses you, your dad, Jack; Janet needs a girly chat even though she won't admit it."  
  
Sam smiled. "I miss them."  
  
"It's time you woke up." Brianna said sitting down next to her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Okay, stand up."  
  
Sam woke the dog up and it bounded off into the distance. She stood up.  
  
"Now cross your fingers, close your eyes." Sam did as she was told. "Click your heels together three times and repeated 'there's no place like home'."  
  
Sam opened her eyes and stared at the girl.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That won't work!"  
  
"Trust me." Bri said trying hard to breath, it felt like she was having an asthma attack.  
  
Sam closed her eyes, crossed her fingers and did a Dorothy.  
  
----------------------  
  
Dun dun duuuuuhhhhhhh......... To be continued. 


	17. Over blue Jello

Here you go...more treats for Easter! Happy Easter Monday! "Hand over the chocolate and nobody gets hurt." Please review...  
  
Over blue Jello.  
  
Meanwhile back outside of Sam's mind...  
  
Brianna was holding onto Sam's hands with a deathlike grip. Janet and the rest of the medical staff present were checking both sets of vitals.  
  
"Oh my God." Janet breathed.  
  
"What's up doc?" Jack asked.  
  
"Their heart rates match, if one of them stops breathing they'll both go down." She checked their brain patterns. "Brianna's brain function has changed. She now has a normal human brain pattern, but Sam has the extra...she's actually in side Sam's mind."  
  
"Is that safe?" Asked Jacob.  
  
"I really don't know." She sighed. "This is incredible."  
  
"Both patients are showing signs of REM." Doctor Warner said.  
  
"I guess we wait now."  
  
Nothing happened for about half an hour, Bri was sat still with her eyes closed the entire time.  
  
Both monitors started to flash as the beeps got slower.  
  
"What's happening?" George Hammond asked as the doctors rushed around.  
  
"Their heart rates are slowing to a dangerous point." Janet shouted over the noise.  
  
Brianna's face scrunched up in pain and determination but she still held on to Sam.  
  
"We can't do anything until their brain patterns go back to normal. If we do anything sooner we risk brain damage."  
  
Both the comatose Sam and Brianna were finding it hard to breath.  
  
"We have to do something." Warner shouted to Fraiser.  
  
"Not yet!" She shouted back as Brianna was wheezing.  
  
Some one turned the monitors wailing off, as the lines on the screen got smaller and less frequent.  
  
Finally Brianna let go of Sam's hands and fell back on the bed she was sitting on.  
  
"No heart beat!" Janet yelled grabbing the first machine she could find. "Charge paddles to 200." She yelled at a nurse while positioning the paddles over Sam's chest. Dr. Warner was doing the same to Brianna as the beds were dragged apart.  
  
"Wait!" The nurse cried as Sam's Monitor flickered back to life. "She has a strong heart beat."  
  
Sam's eyes shot open as Dr. Warner shocked Brianna again.  
  
"Sam it's okay, do you know where you are?" Janet asked calming the woman down.  
  
"Janet. What's happening? Why isn't she breathing?" She looked over to Brianna's unconscious form.  
  
Janet pushed the wheelie bed over to where Jacob and Jack were standing so they could look after her while she went to help Brianna.  
  
"Charge to 300." She yelled taking the paddles off the man.  
  
"Clear!" She pressed the paddles onto Bri and shocked her again. "Why isn't it working?" She cursed the machine.  
  
"Charge to..." She didn't have time to finish the sentence because Brianna took a deep breath and the monitors went wild. "She's breathing."  
  
Sam was crying into Jack's chest as he held her still, her father was stroking her hair and forearm.  
  
"We thought we lost you Sammy." Jacob whispered to her, a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"It's okay Sam, we've got you." Jack was reassuring her with a trembling voice. "Brianna's fine as well see."  
  
Sam looked up from Jack and met Janet's red eyes.  
  
"She's pretty worn out, she's fast asleep at the moment. Good to have you back Sam."  
  
Sam reached out and gripped Janet's hand. Janet smiled and squeezed it back.  
  
"You should get some sleep as well Sam."  
  
"I don't want to sleep yet." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Please."  
  
"Okay, if you plan on staying up you should get something to eat." Janet said.  
  
"I want to go to the commissary."  
  
Janet just looked at her patient. "Sam, you've been in a coma for almost a month and a half. You have to take things slowly."  
  
"Please Janet?"  
  
"Fine, but you lot have to get her there and back unharmed." She said looking at the men surrounding Sam's bed. "I could do with a brake anyway."  
  
"Thanks Jan." Sam smiled.  
  
SG1 along with Jacob slowly made their way to the commissary, General Hammond went back to his paper work, and Janet took Brianna back to the infirmary.  
  
-------------  
  
By the time they arrived at the commissary everyone knew that Sam was awake, the cooks had even had time to make her a special bowl of blue Jello.  
  
"Wow, I never realised how fast news spreads in this place." Sam laughed as she was presented with the Jello.  
  
"We all missed you Sam." Daniel said from his seat across the table.  
  
"Oh yeah, Pete came by a couple of times." Jacob added. "I should go call him." The Tok'ra got up to find a phone.  
  
"Pete came here? I thought he was on a special case."  
  
"He is, he put it on hold for a while to come and see you." Daniel explained.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to since I last spoke to you?" She changed the subject seeing the look of jealousy on Jack's face.  
  
"Well Danny boy got a snake in his head while swimming after you."  
  
"Oh my God, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It must have been in the water." He said.  
  
"How did they get it out of you?"  
  
"It left by it's self, went into Bri because she was powerful or something."  
  
"She managed to fight it off and kill it. Janet thinks it's something to do with her abnormal brain patterns." Jack said stealing some Jello from Sam's bowl.  
  
"So that's how she helped me?" She asked swatting away Jack's hand.  
  
"We think so, to be honest no one knows."  
  
"Huh, she's pretty amazing when you come to think about it."  
  
"Yeah, well the paper work for her adoption has gone through and she is now a child of the US Air Force." Jack sighed. "But she's gone through so much already, especially in the last couple of months, wouldn't it be fairer for her be given a nice family to live with and not have to stay here all the time?"  
  
"It's a nice idea Jack but it will never happen."  
  
"She is still afraid of strange men O'Neill." Teal'c added.  
  
"Plus there's the whole thing about being from another planet and having weird brain functions." Sam said.  
  
"True. Ah well," Jack said as Jacob came back over. "We should get you back to bed."  
  
"But I'm fine." Sam said stifling a yawn.  
  
"Jack's right Sammy, you need rest. Plus if you don't get back soon Janet's going to kill us." Jacob said.  
  
"Or worse," Jack looked horrified. "She'll get out her big needles!"  
  
"I believe death would be worse than needles." Teal'c raised his eyebrow at the Colonel.  
  
Jacob laughed and led the group back to the infirmary.  
  
----------------- 


	18. Cat and mouse

Well here's the next bit-Please review!!!  
  
Cat and mouse.  
  
"Sir, she can't stay cooped up in here for the rest of her life!" Jack O'Neill complained to Hammond.  
  
"I know Son, it's unhealthy but we can't let her loose into town. Think about it Jack, she got scared of the new commissary chef."  
  
"Sir, I'm not asking that we send her into town where she's going to meet people she doesn't know, I just think that she should have some fresh air. She's getting stir crazy."  
  
"I understand. Doctor Fraiser informed me that she's had all her vaccinations so I am letting you, SG1 take her out side for a short period of time. I'll have to talk to a few people about long term arrangements but this will do for now."  
  
"Thank you Sir!" Jack sprinted out of the door.  
  
"Don't lose her!" Hammond shouted after him.  
  
---------------  
  
"Okay Bri," Jack said when they were crowded into the elevator. "We have to sign you out at the check point then we can go for a walk."  
  
The girl was grinning and holding onto Daniel's hand.  
  
"Don't be scared of the men out here, they are just guarding the base and won't even talk to anyone okay?" Daniel reassured her squeezing her hand.  
  
She nodded and stepped out of the elevator with them. Sticking close to Daniel and Teal'c she was signed out and let loose on the world-kind of.  
  
As soon as they were out of the gates she let go of Daniel's hand and ran towards the trees.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Sam called running after her.  
  
"I believe we have lost her O'Neill." Teal'c stated.  
  
"Brianna!"  
  
"Bri, so help me if you don't get your butt back here this instant..." He got cut off as he tripped over a log. He sighed as he got up. "I'm turning into Daniel!"  
  
"Very funny Jack." Daniel smiled sarcastically. "Bri, where are you?"  
  
They continued to walk in the direction that Brianna had run in for several minutes until they came to a clearing in the trees. There she was, hanging out of one of the trees the other end of the clearing.  
  
"Brianna!" Jack cried.  
  
The girl jumped down to the ground and ran towards SG1 with a grin on her face.  
  
"She's like a cat." Daniel whispered to Sam.  
  
"Don't do that again!" Jack warned.  
  
"Sorry." Bri said not looking very sorry. She turned and ran off again.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She ran to the other end of the clearing, picked something up and ran back. Holding out her hands she shoved a mouse into Jack's hands.  
  
"Whoa," He said handing it back. "You can't handle wild animals, they have germs that will make you ill."  
  
"He won't make me ill." She said looking at the mouse.  
  
"He doesn't mean to but he will, it's like why you have to wash your hands after going to the toilet or before eating." Sam explained.  
  
"Oh, well they never hurt me before."  
  
"But you could touch someone after and make them ill, germs spread."  
  
"Okay." She said placing the frightened creature on the ground. "Where are we?"  
  
"On Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs is down there somewhere." Jack waved his arms in the general direction.  
  
"There's lots of trees, I like trees." She said wondering away from them picking blades of grass.  
  
"The novelty wears off eventually." Jack muttered.  
  
They were interrupted by an SF running into the clearing. "Colonel!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The NID Sir, they're here and they want to see you, all of you." The young man panted.  
  
"Okay, Bri, we have to go back now okay?"  
  
"Five more minutes?" She pleaded.  
  
"You don't know how long five minutes is. No, we have to go now."  
  
"Aww." She moaned as she made her way back down the mountain with SG1 and the SF.  
  
---------------  
  
"You wanted to see us General?" Jack asked walking into the briefing room with the rest of his team. Brianna was clinging on to the back of his belt with one hand and onto Sam's hand with her other.  
  
"Yes Colonel, please come in and have a seat." He motioned for them to find seats around the four men from the NID.  
  
Brianna stuck close to Jack and as far away from the NID men as possible.  
  
"This is Colonel Kinicky of the NID and his men, they are here because they have only just heard about our newest refugee."  
  
"We are here to assess the situation involving Brianna." The NID Colonel stated.  
  
Brianna tightened her grip on Jack's arm.  
  
"Exactly what situation is that?" He asked.  
  
"We have received reports that she is dangerous and uncontrollable." One of the other men said.  
  
"She's not any of those." Daniel said. "She saved mine and Sam's life's."  
  
"She wouldn't do anything bad intentionally." Sam said.  
  
"Well it says here that she broke a man's knuckles in five places." The man read from a file.  
  
"She was stooping the man from punching Daniel!" Jack cried.  
  
Janet knocked on the door. "You wanted to see me general?"  
  
"Yes Doctor, please take a seat. These gentlemen are here from the NID about Brianna." He explained to her.  
  
"Why exactly? She's been fine so far."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"We only know our orders." They tried defending themselves.  
  
"Which are?" Hammond prompted.  
  
"Uh, to apprehend and contain the alien for further evaluation."  
  
"What does that mean?" Brianna asked quietly.  
  
"They want to take you away and lock you in a room to study you." Jack said glaring at the men.  
  
"You won't let them will you?"  
  
"No I won't. If they want any information on you they can ask us, we've known you long enough."  
  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible, if you try to stop us you will be detained as well."  
  
"Do you know what she's been through already? Don't you care that she has feelings? Or that she's just a kid?" Jack almost spat at the men.  
  
"Colonel, I have no idea of her past or what she's been through but we feel that she is a danger to the Stargate project and to Earth."  
  
"How? How is she a danger to Earth or to the Stargate project? For crying out loud, she can kill a Gould by herself!"  
  
"Colonel, I am well aware of that..."  
  
"That's why you want her isn't it?" Daniel cut in. "Because she can kill the Gould." He shook his head. "I don't believe it, you think that because she can do it there's something in her blood or DNA or something to stop the Gould. Jack they're going to do experiments on her!"  
  
"Doctor Jackson, I assure you that we are not going to experiment on her or harm her in any way."  
  
"You may not physically harm her, but if you keep her locked in a room or cage or anything like that you will mentally harm her." Janet said looking over at the girl with her head buried in Jack's shirt.  
  
"I am sorry but we must take her." Kinicky said standing up. "Now."  
  
He motioned for the men who came with him to get Brianna. They struggled to untangle her from Jack who was helpless to stop them; if he was locked up as well there would be no way he would be able to help her.  
  
Brianna was crying and muttering a Welsh nursery rhyme that Jack had taught her as they dragged her out of the room.  
  
----------  
  
Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... 


	19. SG1 to the rescue

Hey! Thanks for the reviews and stuff. I don't know how long this story is going to be eventually so hang in there! Please review...  
  
Welcome home.  
  
General Hammond looked out of his office into the briefing room where SG1 were still seated in silence twenty minutes after Brianna had been taken.  
  
"I haven't been able to get through to the President." He said breaking the silence. "You should all go home and get some rest."  
  
"Sir, I think that..."  
  
"Major, I am ordering you to go home and rest. Dr Fraiser says that you have not fully recovered yet so you will be sleeping in your own bed tonight. You can all do some thinking tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Sir." She said reluctantly.  
  
-----------  
  
Entering her house half an hour later, Sam threw the keys on the table in the hall and went to get herself changed into comfy clothing. She changed into some sweats and an old Air Force t-shirt that was faded and baggy. She grabbed a beer from her fridge and settled herself in front of the TV.  
  
The house sure was lonely what with Pete being where ever he was; she was too tired to call Janet and Cassie, or anyone else for that matter so she went to bed.  
  
She thought it would be nice if she could adopt Brianna seeing as she would have to go to work with her everyday, it would give her a place to stay that wasn't grey or the SGC. They could go to the park with Jack and Cassie...but wait, what if they never got her back?  
  
Sam woke up the next morning determined to get Brianna back, using whatever it took.  
  
"Sir, we have to do something!" She complained to Jack.  
  
"I know, the President is out of touch for a week, when he gets back from his meeting in some country or other we'll have a word with him. For now we have to sit tight okay?"  
  
"No, it's not okay!" She cried. "In a week they could have done anything to her, we can't just leave her there!"  
  
"Sam!" Jack grabbed her shoulders. "We aren't abandoning her, there's nothing we can do!"  
  
She slumped onto one of the chairs in her lab. "You're right, I'm sorry Sir."  
  
"I know, it's hard but you can do it. I've just had this conversation with Daniel, it ended up with ole Doc Fraiser giving him a sedative."  
  
Sam smiled. "She saved my life, and Daniel's. Can you blame us?"  
  
"No, I feel the same but we have to wait."  
  
----------------  
  
An impatient week later General Hammond was on the phone to the president explaining the situation, SG1 were waiting in the briefing room.  
  
"Yes Mr President, I'll tell them. Thank you." He put the phone down and walked out to confront his premiere team.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that the NID had no right to take Brianna without the Air Forces' consent. You can go and retrieve her, but don't kill anyone Jack."  
  
"Would I do such a thing?" The colonel sounded shocked as he made his way out of the room with his team.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
---------------  
  
SG1 arrived at the NID experimental facility and demanded to know where they were keeping Brianna. As usual they sent Teal'c in first to intimidate the personnel into giving them the information required.  
  
"This way Colonel." One of the scientists said motioning towards a corridor with lots of doors with bars on the windows.  
  
The followed the scientist through one of these doors and along another corridor until they reached two reinforced glass walls with doors in them, both had a guard at entrance.  
  
They were cleared to go through both the doors and continued along the corridor, the grey walls had turned to white and the number of doors had decreased to only a few labs and storage cupboards. Reaching the end of the corridor, the scientist led them into a gallery for an observation room.  
  
"Oh my..." Daniel started.  
  
Brianna was sitting hunched in the corner of the observation room, there was a bed the other side of the room clearly unused, a bowl of food left on the floor untouched and what looked like the remains of a lab coat.  
  
"What did they do to her?" Jack whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I...I'm not sure...I just analyse the blood samples." The doctor said nervously.  
  
"What's happening?" Sam asked as the door to Brianna's cell opened and two bulky security guards escorted another scientist into the room.  
  
"They want one more blood sample before you take her. She is really fascinating."  
  
"She's just a kid." Jack said as he watched the guards try and hold Brianna down.  
  
Brianna saw them coming, she ran towards the bed and hid behind it. The guards pulled the bed away and trapped her in the corner. She ran into one of the guards and knocked him over, leaving the other one to reach out and grab her by the arm.  
  
"That's it!" Jack said as he stormed out of the room and into Brianna's. "Brianna!"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him.  
  
"It's me Jack, remember?" He stood with his arms out for her.  
  
She didn't respond. She just stood there as the scientist took her blood and the rest of SG1 filed into the room. Finally she looked from Jack to Daniel.  
  
"Hey Bri, we've come to take you home." The archaeologist smiled.  
  
The girl looked from SG1 to the guards on the floor then to the open door behind SG1. She took off at a sprint out of the door closely followed by Teal'c.  
  
"Brianna!" He yelled.  
  
She stopped and turned towards, tears running down her face. The tall Jaffa walked silently over to her. They stood face to face not saying a word; finally Brianna gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.  
  
"Do not cry Brianna, you are with friends." He said picking her up as if she were a small child, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.  
  
"She will be fine Major Carter." He told Sam who had rushed up to them and was now stroking her back.  
  
------------------ 


	20. Adoption

Sorry to any welsh speakers because the welsh might not be right-I never paid attention in that class! Please review.  
  
Adoption.  
  
Dr. Fraiser walked out of the private room Brianna was sleeping in.  
  
"She'll be fine." She assured SG1 and General Hammond. "She's fine physically, mentally she has regressed. I think that one of you should be with her at all times."  
  
The General nodded. "Major, would you like first shift?"  
  
"Yes Sir." She smiled and walked into the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"How is she really Doctor?" Hammond asked.  
  
"She could be worse Sir, I think she'll recover sooner than before because she does remember us. Sir she is still a child, she doesn't know how to be a teenager so until she learns she'll act like a child, a very powerful child but she should learn quickly."  
  
"I understand Doctor. I think I should have a word with Major Carter about adoption, Sam deserves a family and the way she's been acting lately I think she needs one." He opened the door quietly and walked in.  
  
-------------------  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Ding dong!  
  
"Could you get that for me?" Sam shouted from kitchen.  
  
Brianna walked slowly to the door and undid the latch. She opened the door a crack and peered around.  
  
"Hey, um is Sam there?" A man asked looking a bit confused.  
  
Brianna pulled the door open all the way and started running up the stairs screaming, "SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!! It's for you!"  
  
"Pete!" Sam said startled as she walked into the hall. "I thought you were working on a case."  
  
"I was but I'm not now. Who was that?" He asked pointing up the stairs.  
  
"That's Brianna, come in and sit down." She smiled. "It's a long story."  
  
"Sam." Brianna whispered around the door.  
  
"Bri?" Sam smirked to herself, she's was going to have a hard time explaining to Pete why her new adopted daughter is scared of him.  
  
"Can I go around Jack's?"  
  
"Sure, you remember his number?" They had spent hours teaching her to use all kinds of pieces of technology, the result-she is only allowed to use the phone and the TV, anything else is dangerous!  
  
"Uh huh." She nodded.  
  
"Good, you phone him then." She pulled the girl from behind the door and shoved her towards the phone.  
  
Brianna looked nervously at Pete then walked to the other side of the room, grabbed the handset and crouched behind an armchair.  
  
Pete looked questioningly at Sam who shrugged. He was even more confused when she started talking in a weird language.  
  
"Nawr Jack, os gwelwch yn dda? (Now Jack, please?)"  
  
"Why are you so eager to come around here?" Jack asked.  
  
"Dw I ddim yn hoffi cariadfab gyda Sam. (I don't like Sam's boyfriend.)"  
  
"You haven't talked to him yet have you?"  
  
"Na, ond... (No, but...)"  
  
"No buts, but if you feel that way I'll come and get you. Let me talk to Sam."  
  
Brianna got up and handed the phone to her adopted mother.  
  
"Hey Sir."  
  
"Hey Carter, um if it's okay with you I'll take her off your hands for the day."  
  
"Thanks Sir, I have to explain to Pete the whole situation."  
  
"No problem. What time do you want her back?"  
  
Sam turned to Brianna. "What time do you want to be back?"  
  
She shrugged, "Naw o'gloch."  
  
"No way, earlier than nine." Sam said, luckily Jack had taught her times and basic welsh phrases.  
  
"Saith?"  
  
"How about seven Sir?"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll be there soon."  
  
"Bye." She said and hung up.  
  
"Bri, go get ready. Have a drink before you go!" She yelled after the girl who had shot out of the room. 


	21. Damn Pete!

Please review!!!  
  
Susie-I don't like Pete either!  
  
Damn Pete!  
  
Jack arrived at Sam's ten minutes later and knocked on the door. Sam threw it open and called for Brianna.  
  
"Hey Carter!"  
  
"Hiya Sir." She looked very nervous about telling Pete all the things that had happened over the last couple of weeks minus the classified parts.  
  
"Hi Jack!" Brianna called running down the stairs.  
  
"Alright kiddo?"  
  
"Yep." She smiled and hugged Sam. "See you later." She said before running out to Jack's car.  
  
Jack smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. "See you at seven?"  
  
"Yeahsureyabetcha!" She grinned and closed the door after them. As soon as they had driven off she leant against the door and sighed before making her way back to Pete.  
  
"So, are you going to explain what exactly is going on?"  
  
"Well Brianna is my adopted daughter." She held her breath waiting for Pete to say something.  
  
"Your daughter? How?"  
  
"Um, it started with Daniel having a visit from a ghost..."  
  
Sam explained the whole story to Pete who sat in stunned silence until she had finished.  
  
"So she, she's an alien?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Sam?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted to tell you in person, it's been a long few weeks trying to get her ready to move into my house. I wanted to introduce you gradually because of the things that have happened to her in the past." She took his hands in hers. "I was going to tell you Pete."  
  
He pulled his hands away from hers. "When Sam? When were you going to tell me that you'd adopted a teenage girl who's afraid of men and by the looks of it doesn't like me all that much?"  
  
"After you had finished the case you were working on." She replied quietly.  
  
"How long has she been on Earth?"  
  
"A couple of months."  
  
"So she was there when you were in the coma?"  
  
"Yes, she saved my life..."  
  
"So you felt obliged to take her in and care for her?" He said standing up and walking to the window.  
  
"No Pete!" Sam cried. "I did not feel obliged. I wanted to adopt her! She is a great kid and she needed a home. I don't know if I can even have children and I deserve a family." She said angrily.  
  
"Sam it looks as if you have enough of a family without me now." He said facing her. "What with the Colonel and Brianna." He sneered.  
  
"It's not like that Pete. She trusts Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c, my father and General Hammond, they all want to help so I let them. It's hard to look after a teenager on your own. It's the same with Cassie, Janet's adopted daughter; we ALL help her!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry Samantha, I can't deal with this right now."  
  
"You can't deal with this?!" Sam yelled as she walked over to him. "She's not yours. You don't have to have anything to do with her if you don't want to!"  
  
"But I do Sam! If I go out with you then I will have a responsibility towards her." Pete stormed towards the hall. "Sorry Sam, but I have to go now."  
  
"Fine! But don't think you can just come back and make it up because you're not welcome here anymore!" She yelled and slammed the door shut after him.  
  
Sam walked into the front room and sat on the sofa, her head in her hands with tears running down her cheeks. She was sitting in that same position half an hour later when Janet knocked on the door.  
  
-----------------  
  
"So Bri, what do you wanna do?" Jack asked as they drove along.  
  
"I dunno." The teenager shrugged.  
  
'Great' Jack thought 'she's turning into a proper teenager'.  
  
"How about we go and annoy Daniel for a bit, then go get some lunch. Maybe afterwards we can go to the cinema or something?"  
  
"Iawn. (Okay)" She smiled and watched the world go by.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked cleaning his glasses on his shirt.  
  
"We've come to annoy you." They grinned.  
  
"Fine, come in." He said ushering them into his house. "So, you want a drink?"  
  
"Sure, what you got?"  
  
"Um, coffee, and more coffee. I might have some soda here somewhere from when Cassie was over last." He mused to himself as he went to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll have a coffee Danny boy." Jack called after him.  
  
"I do have some soda."  
  
"I want some soda please."  
  
Ten minutes later the phone rang. Jack turned the TV down and Daniel answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Jan...what's wrong with Sam?"  
  
Jack and Brianna stared at Daniel.  
  
"Pete left...she kicked him out...yeah Jack's here with Bri...sure, we'll be over in ten." He hung up.  
  
"Sam's really upset." He said turning to the others. "We should get over there."  
  
They nodded and they all made their way to Jack's car.  
  
"Damn Pete!" Jack said as her drove to Sam's. "I swear if I see him I'll kill him!"  
  
"Jack, you just went through a red light." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"I don't care Daniel. That bas...man doesn't know who he's dealing with!" Jack glanced back at Brianna who was sitting in silence; he knew it was something to do with her, why couldn't Pete just accept her?  
  
"You okay Bri?"  
  
"Ie, dw I ddim yn hoffi Pete, mae gas gyda fi."  
  
"What she say?"  
  
"That she hates Pete." Jack grinned.  
  
----------------  
  
You will review by order of Princess Sarah!!!! 


	22. Passing on the torch

Passing on the torch.  
  
Jack pulled up behind Janet's car and they all got out. Jack opened the front door to Sam's house and walked straight in to her front room.  
  
Sam was sitting on the couch, curled up with an empty box of tissues next to her; her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Sam." Jack said sitting down next to her. "What happened?" He asked softly pulling her towards him.  
  
She buried her head in his shirt and sobbed. "He was angry with me because I didn't tell him about Bri." She sniffed and carried on. "I lost it a bit telling him it's nothing to do with him. I was a bit pissed with him; he didn't even try to understand why I hadn't told him, or why I adopted her in the first place. I mean I deserve a family as much as the next person." Her tears rolled more freely now, soaking Jack's shirt.  
  
"Course you do, you are the most deserving person I know Sam." He stroked the hair out of eyes. "Listen, if Pete didn't even try and understand or make it right then he doesn't deserve you."  
  
Daniel left Brianna in the doorway to the front room and made his way to the kitchen to let Jack work his magic. He found Janet searching through one of the cupboards searching for glasses.  
  
"Hey Jan." He said leaning on the counter. "How long has she been like this?"  
  
"Since before I got here an hour ago. It took a while for me to get it out of her." Janet closed the final cupboard and sighed. "Where does she keep the glasses?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"How's Brianna?"  
  
"I don't know, she's quiet; it's almost as if you can see the cogs turning in her head. She's not stupid and she knows something's up because of her." He started opening cupboards randomly. "Found them!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Behind the small bowls."  
  
"Why put glasses behind bowls?" Janet asked as a white light engulfed the kitchen, which turned into the inside of some kind of space ship. "Daniel?" She asked stunned.  
  
"Yeah Janet, I think it's the Asgard." He said moving forward so she could see him.  
  
"Don't they give you any warning when they do that?" She shakily sat on the floor.  
  
"Nope." He said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Daniel?" A voice through the door called.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
The door slid open and Jack and Sam fell through landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Where's Brianna?" Jack asked pulling Sam up.  
  
"I have no idea." Daniel said looking around the large room.  
  
"Ah crap!"  
  
"O'Neill." The other door slid open revealing a little grey alien.  
  
"Thor Buddy!"  
  
"Greetings. We are in need of your assistance." Thor said walking towards the centre of the room.  
  
"Okay, but first you have to beam up the girl you left in Sam's house." Jack said.  
  
"I will do as you wish." He walked out of the room with SG1 and Janet following him. "Would you like Teal'c to join us?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble." Daniel replied.  
  
Thor bowed his little grey head and proceeded to move the glowey stones around the console until Brianna and Teal'c appeared in the room surrounded in white light.  
  
"Brianna." Teal'c said putting his hand on the shaking girl's shoulder.  
  
"Whe...where are we?"  
  
"Remember that little alien I was telling you about?" Jack asked walking over to her.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Well this is Thor. Thor meet Brianna."  
  
"Greetings Brianna, I am supreme commander of the Asgard fleet." He said holding out his tiny hand; the girl shook it nervously. "As I was saying O'Neill, the Asgard are in need of your help."  
  
"Is it the replicators?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No, it is something much more immediate." Thor said walking towards the door. "Please, follow me and I will explain."  
  
They followed Thor through the door and down one of long corridors and into another large room filled with scientific equipment.  
  
"Thor, seen as you and your race are considerably smaller than the average...being, why have such big ships?" Jack enquired.  
  
"That is a very good question O'Neill." Another Asgard said walking up to them.  
  
"Heimdell?" Sam asked.  
  
"It is indeed." The female-esque Asgard said.  
  
"So what's the biggy?" Jack asked fiddling with one of the thingamabobs.  
  
"As you know, the Asgard uses cloning technology to sustain our population. Thus far this has proven satisfactory up to a certain level, we have most certainly had problems to deal with and our size has decreased but we have been doing research to overcome that glitch. However the cloned bodies are beyond our abilities to repair and clone again due to increased cellular degeneration, we weren't expecting this at this level for many centuries to come." Thor explained.  
  
"But what about the 'Original' Asgard body you were working on in that lab of yours?" Jack asked.  
  
"The body was incapable of helping us solve our situation."  
  
"How about the Colonel's advanced genetic makeup?" Sam put in.  
  
Heimdell stepped forward. "Colonel O'Neill is a great step forward in the evolution of the human race but is nowhere near advanced enough to help the Asgard. There is however one of O'Neill's genes which may help in the cloning process if we were to find the right genetic makeup."  
  
"It is a 'long shot' as you would say, but without the right stage of evolution it is still worthless." Thor added.  
  
"So why did you bring us here?" Janet said as she walked around admiring the lab.  
  
"To teach you of the Asgard technology to be of aid in the fight against the Goa'uld when we are extinct."  
  
"Sweet." Jack smiled.  
  
"You trust us to use your technology to defeat the Goa'uld?" Daniel asked in disbelief.  
  
"The Goa'uld have started a new wave of technological advancement that would put Earth, it's allies and innocent beings from all over the universe in great danger. We trust a few Earthlings, those we do we give our knowledge to use for the greater good and not for the destruction of their home planet." Thor finished.  
  
"We are honoured to be seen as trust worthy to the Asgard and will treat your technology with the utmost of respect." Daniel said, always the diplomat.  
  
"So, where do we start?" Jack asked rubbing his hands together.  
  
---------------- 


	23. Evolution

Evolution.  
  
"Penny for them?" Jack asked.  
  
"What? Oh sorry." Janet said coming out of her thoughts.  
  
Jack, Janet and Teal'c were on a break as Thor taught Daniel about all the different races they protected from the Goa'uld and Heimdell was showing Sam the mechanics of the ship, engines and weapon systems.  
  
"So, what you thinking about?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that whatever's the matter with Sam, give her a problem to solve, a new doohickeys as you call it and she's away." She smiled. "Just shoves it all to the back of her mind."  
  
"That's our Sam." Jack smiled.  
  
"Bri looks bored."  
  
"Bored? I thought it was more a deep in thought look." Jack said studying the girl's face. She was sitting by Teal'c who was looking at a panel on one of the desks with lots of stones on it.  
  
"Yeah, you just wait, she'll be flying this thing and wiping out the Goa'uld in no time." The doctor laughed.  
  
They watched as she moved a crystal/stone and a screen lit up showing a map of Earth's surface.  
  
"You were saying?" Jack smiled.  
  
"Great, child prodigy, now the NID will leave her alone for sure."  
  
----------------  
  
"Dr. Fraiser." Heimdell said as she was showing Janet the detailed diagrams on the computer of the human species they had formulated from the Roswell incidences. "What is troubling your mind?"  
  
"Well I was just thinking that Brianna is a very advanced human, her brain chemistry is phenomenal and her genetic makeup is definitely more evolved than the average human. Couldn't you see whether she would be able to help in your situation?"  
  
"I have not heard about the child, how did you find her?"  
  
"Well Daniel got a visit from a ghost, a dead person, who told him that he had to save this girl from her planet because she was special. To cut a long story short she has been abused by the people of her planet, she saved both Daniel and Sam's lives and is a very interesting child."  
  
"Indeed, I will have a word with Thor." The 'alien' nodded. "She seems very cautious."  
  
"She doesn't trust people, it takes time. But she learns very quickly."  
  
----------------------  
  
Thor and Heimdell walked into the room where the rest of the group were talking and looking at the consoles. They watched closely as Brianna moved the crystals around to change the Asgard to English on the screen then searched through the database to find different planets.  
  
"Brianna." Thor said making the girl jump. "I am sorry to startle you but we wish to test your genetic makeup."  
  
"Do not worry, it will not hurt." Heimdell added at the scared look on the girls face.  
  
"It's fine Bri, they did it on me too." Jack smiled reassuringly. He took her by the shoulders and followed the two small beings towards another of the lab type rooms.  
  
"Please lie on the table." Thor indicated.  
  
She slowly climbed up onto the table and lay on it. A yellow light from the ceiling scanned her body from top to bottom and back. Thor and Heimdell immersed themselves in the results, analysing and discussing several findings of interest.  
  
"You are indeed a very advanced form." Thor told the girl helping her off the table. "We believe that if we combine a certain strand of your DNA with the particular gene from Colonel O'Neill we will be able to modify the necessary procedures to enable our race to carry on for several more centuries."  
  
"It will be a risk but we are willing to attempt such a method." Heimdell said holding out an alien version of what looked like a hypodermic needle. "We will need a sample of your blood and of O'Neill's."  
  
"You never said anything about injections!" Jack said hastily.  
  
"It will not hurt." Thor assured him.  
  
"Don't be a wimp Sir." Carter smiled.  
  
"I've given you bigger needles than that!" Janet added.  
  
"I will hold you down if necessary." Teal'c said threateningly.  
  
"Yeah, Jack doesn't has to be conscious for this does he?" Daniel joked.  
  
"Not a laughing matter." Jack said. "Ow!"  
  
"You were distracted O'Neill, I did not think that you would mind that we hasten." Thor said handing the vial to Heimdell who had already taken a sample of Brianna's blood.  
  
The grey haired Colonel muttered something under his breath about all of them being Napoleonic space power mongers.  
  
"Now if you will leave us in peace we will begin our research." Thor said before another light beam engulfed them sending them to the gate room of the SGC.  
  
"SG1, Doctor Fraiser, Brianna, what are you doing in the gate room?" General Hammond shouted as the alarms were shut off around the base.  
  
"Long story General, long story." Jack smiled at his team before walking up to the briefing room.  
  
----------------------  
  
"So basically Brianna is the Missing Link in our evolutionary evolving Sir." The colonel finished. "Oh and we can now work a lot of Asgard technology and I am sure Carter is already thinking of ways to convert them into materials we have access to."  
  
"Yes Sir, there are a number of things that I need to discuss with you."  
  
"At a later date Major, meanwhile you still have downtime to finish." He smiled.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Not quiet finished me thinks! Please review... Love you allxx 


	24. Epilogue

This is the final part of my fic (at long bloody last!) So sit back and enjoy the ride...  
  
Epilogue.  
  
"Move people!" Jack yelled skidding to a halt behind a large boulder. "Carter go!"  
  
The blonde major nodded before running into the centre of the room, firing at the Jaffa, Brianna close behind. When they were in position a set of rings fell from the ceiling and circled them, but not before a staff weapon was fired and found its target.  
  
The rings disengaged leaving dust hanging in the air from down in the palace, Sam slumped to the floor in pain, crying out.  
  
"Sam!" Brianna rushed to her adopted mothers side.  
  
The staff blast had burned its way into Sam's left side leaving a bloody mass.  
  
"I'm...okay." Sam said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sure you are." Brianna put on a brave everything-is-gonna-be-okay look, while rummaging around in Sam's pack for the morphine and bandages.  
  
"Don't bother...there...there isn't enough...time." Sam said waving her away.  
  
"Fine, here's the morphine." She said handing it to Sam. "And a bandage, do what you can while I find the bomb."  
  
Bri pulled Sam away from the rings, Sam nodded; Bri grabbed her pack and Zat gun, and ran to the next room checking her watch.  
  
"Sam I found it!" Bri yelled through the Goa'uld Alkesh glider. She slid underneath the big contraption floating in the centre of the room and carefully undid the cover to the control panel. "Crap."  
  
She slid herself out from underneath and yelled to Sam. "I can't do it. Someone messed up the controls." She glanced back under the bomb at the smouldering mess.  
  
"Pull the crystals!" Sam yelled back.  
  
"Kay!" Brianna walked around to the other side of the bomb and slid back under, she pressed a code into the panel and nothing happened so she tried another. This one worked and the panel popped open with a hiss.  
  
Problem.  
  
"Which crystal?" Bri yelled.  
  
"The red one!"  
  
Brianna looked at all the crystals and banged her head on the floor. "Would there be any chance of surviving if I pulled the green one?"  
  
"Not likely!" Sam yelled. "Sorry Bri I forgot!"  
  
"She forgot? Well I almost forgot until I saw a two red crystals!" She muttered. "Okay, think rationally...ip dip sky blue, nanny's sitting on the loo, sing a song, drop a bomb, out goes you." She recited while her finger hovered over each crystal. "You it is then."  
  
She sighed, and looked at her watch. Two minutes. Two minutes and they are all dead anyway. This way there was a 50/50 chance of saving the planet, or dying. There was still a matter of the Jaffa retreating through the Stargate; if she waited two minutes then they wouldn't be able to, they'd die and not live to kill anymore. If she pulled the right crystal they would all escape and kill lots more innocent people. Then there were the inhabitants of the planet, Tok'ra, rebel Jaffa and several SG teams. The fate of millions was in her hands that scared her a bit.  
  
"Okay," She said to the crystals. "I can do this, don't look at me in that tone of voice!"  
  
One minute.  
  
Brianna sighed then took several deep breaths. Carefully she enclosed her fingers around the crystal she had chosen to pull, hoping that it was actually red.  
  
30 seconds.  
  
She yanked the crystal free of the panel and waited with her eyes closed for the explosion.  
  
------------------  
  
"Man down!" Someone screamed close to where Daniel was crouching behind a piece of broken pillar firing at the remaining Jaffa.  
  
The air was filled with dust making his eyes water and his throat clog up. From what he could hear there was an even bigger battle going on outside. He could see Jack now running towards him, the Colonel dived behind Daniel's pillar as a Staff blast reached the place he was standing seconds before.  
  
"Most of the Jaffa are down from inside, Griff says that the Jaffa are winning outside." He looked around. "We need more time to stop them getting to Sam and Bri."  
  
Daniel nodded not failing to notice that Jack had used Sam's name for yet another time. He didn't have time to linger on that because of the lovely Jaffa now targeting him.  
  
Five minutes later all the Jaffa in the building were dead or stunned and strewn across the floor, in between the Jaffa was the occasional fallen SG team member.  
  
"Griff, report." Jack said into his radio.  
  
"The Jaffa are out numbered Sir." The radio crackled. "Hammond sent reinforcements through, we have them surrounded."  
  
"Good work. O'Neill out." He looked at his watch.  
  
30 seconds.  
  
"Come on girls." He muttered to himself.  
  
"They'll be fine Jack. They'll make it." Daniel said reassuringly.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed although he saw the blast aimed for major Carter, but he knew she was a fighter. "There weren't any Jaffa on the ship and both major Carter and Brianna are capable."  
  
"Brace yourselves men!" Jack yelled around as his watch turned to 00:00.  
  
He waited ten seconds. When nothing had happened twenty seconds after the timer was supposed to have gone off he gave the order to go and help to get the injured troops to the gate.  
  
"O'Neill, I think it would be wise if we go and retrieve major Carter and Brianna ourselves." Teal'c said.  
  
"Why, what happened Teal'c?" Daniel asked following the Jaffa to the ring transporters.  
  
"I am unsure."  
  
The first thing they saw when the rings had dumped them on the ship was a trail of blood leading to a heap in the corner.  
  
"Colonel?" Sam asked in her pain and morphine induced delusional state.  
  
"Yeah Carter, you did it." He smiled while trying to adjust the shoddy bandage work.  
  
"No Sir, Bri...she did it." She said before passing out.  
  
Brianna came out of the other room with the crystal in her hand and a smile on her face, which dropped when she saw the now unconscious Sam.  
  
"Will, will she be okay?"  
  
"If we get her back soon so Janet can look after her." Jack said lifting his 2IC into his arms gently.  
  
The radio crackled and major Griffs voice could be heard. "Sir, the injured are back at the SGC, we are starting to move the dead now."  
  
"Leave the dead Griff." Jack ordered. "We'll send retrieval to come get them, just focus on the injured and alive."  
  
"Yes Sir." And the radio turned off.  
  
"Lets go home kids." Jack said.  
  
------------------------  
  
Two days later SG1 had piled into the infirmary with flowers and cake (from Jack) for Sam.  
  
"Guys you didn't have to do this." She smiled.  
  
"Yes we did, the cake is for you too eat so you get your energy back and come home to look after this pain in the butt." Jack grinned ruffling Brianna's hair.  
  
"OY!" The girl said smacking his hand away. "Sam you better get better soon because Jack is really annoying."  
  
"She won't be allowed home for a while," Janet said coming up behind them. "I know Jacob healed a lot but you still need rest and I doubt you'll get it with this lot around."  
  
"Aww, doc, we ain't that bad." Jack complained.  
  
Janet retorted with one of her looks.  
  
"Okay so maybe we could be a bit more...helpful." Jack admitted. "Less annoying, the list goes on..."  
  
"Yes it does Colonel, now Sam needs her rest so say good bye." The petite doctor ordered before leaving.  
  
"So Major, I order you to get better like now and we'll come and break you out tomorrow okay?" Jack smiled.  
  
"Sir, yes Sir." Sam smiled back.  
  
The others said their goodbyes leaving Jack alone with Sam.  
  
"How's Bri doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"She's good, she says she's old enough to stay in your house on her own and that we should stop pestering her." He grinned one of his boyish grins.  
  
"You never grow up Jack O'Neill!" She grinned back. "She wants a dog."  
  
"And you're considering this?"  
  
"Yeah, well she doesn't go off-world so much and I've cut back on a lot of things to do with work...I think I need a bigger house."  
  
"Well, you could move in with me." He whispered to her.  
  
"How would that work out?"  
  
"Well Hammonds already offered me a civilian consultancy and..."  
  
"You resigned?" She cut him off.  
  
"Kind of." He took Sam's hands in his. "Look, Daniel's already noticed that we look more intimate than usual, we can't keep Brianna quiet for much longer so news of us seeing each other is bound to get out somehow. This way, they know that I'm no longer in the air force so it is perfectly alright."  
  
"I love you Jack, you know that don't you?" She said quietly, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Always, but I love you more."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"When you get out my dear, when you get out." He winked and walked away.  
  
Sam sighed and flopped back onto the pillows, then screwed her eyes up in pain.  
  
"Note to self: Kill Jack O'Neill and get more painkillers."  
  
-----------------------  
  
The end is nigh! Complete, finito, I will write no more!  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
